


tangled up in you

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, tooth achingly fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-01-21 02:59:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 21,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: collection of creek drabbles because they're the only thing on my mind





	1. playing hooky

**Author's Note:**

> I love nice comments a lot also follow me on Tumblr @insanelycoolzoemurphy

Craig could feel the gentle heave of Tweek's chest as he hugged him, and he wondered if his boyfriend was in danger of falling asleep. They were standing in the alcove of a busy hallway, sure, but Tweek had passed out in stranger places. 

As the masses of students walked by, not one of them seemed to notice or care that Craig Tucker had been hugging his boyfriend for four minutes straight. They were kind of used to it by now. 

"We still have 3 periods to go." Craig whispered, his voice so light it was practically a sigh. 

Tweek whined, burying his head deeper into the fold of his boyfriend's neck. Okay, so maybe he wasn't going to fall asleep. Fuck. A hysterical Tweek was a lot harder to deal with than a sleeping Tweek. 

Today was not a good day as far as anxiety goes, not that it was ever perfect. Today was worse than usual, though, and Tweek had spent most of it with his face hidden in Craig's jacket. They'd already done four rounds of deep breathing techniques at lunch, and none of them had worked. 

"I know." Craig murmured, wondering if making it to his fifth period on time was even an option at this point. 

Token turned around to walk backward as he passed by, making eye contact with Craig. 

"Is he okay?" He mouthed, pointing to Tweek. Craig shrugged at him, squeezing Tweek a little tighter. 

"Do you want me to walk you to class?" He asked quietly. The question only served to make Tweek whine again, the sound increasing in frequency. 

"Hey Tucker!" A voice jeered from down the hall. "If you don't get your hands off your boyfriend you're gonna be late!" 

Craig couldn't see who it was that had spoken, but he flashed a middle finger and a glare in their general direction anyway. The final bell rung as he did, and he repressed the urge to groan. They were officially late to class. Gently, he slipped an arm around Tweek's shoulders and led him into the nearest bathroom. 

Once they were inside and out from under the watchful eyes of teachers and faculty Craig put both hands firmly on Tweek's waist and lifted him, hoisting him onto the edge of a sink. Tweek gasped sharply at the initial surprise, but then immediately went limp and allowed himself to be carried. Craig grabbed onto both of his hands, fidgeting with a bracelet on one of his wrists. 

"Thank you for staying with me." Tweek said. And then, quieter: "I'm sorry I'm making you miss class." 

Craig pulled one of the hands he was holding to his lips, kissing Tweek's knuckles almost absentmindedly. 

"You're not making me do anything. You didn't even ask me to." 

Tweek's eyes were reddened, and there was crust in both corners. When Craig wiped it away with his pinky, Tweek barely even flinched. 

"How long since you've slept, sweetheart?" Craig asked, struggling not to sound accusatory. Tweek looked away, seemingly ashamed. 

"Fifty three hours and thirteen minutes." 

Craig sighed, picturing his boyfriend anxious and alone in his bedroom. He looked down and realized Tweek's legs were shaking. 

"That's it." He announced. "I'm coming over tonight." 

Tweek rolled his eyes, looking less than impressed by the offer. 

"You're grounded, remember?" 

Oh. Right. That was why he hadn't been with Tweek the past two nights. He had gotten himself grounded for getting caught cheating on an English test. 

"I'll just sneak out." He decided on the spot. 

"You'll just sneak out?" Tweek asked skeptically. 

"Yes. I'll just sneak out. No big deal."

"No." 

"No?" 

"I don't want you outside in the dark. Especially alone." Tweek explained. "Especially in this town." 

"I think I can manage to keep myself safe. I'll be 18 in three months, remember?" Craig retorted. 

Tweek kicked lightly at his shin, glowering. 

"Ow! What was that for?" 

"For being an idiot!" 

"What the hell are you talking about?" 

"You're missing my point!" Tweek exclaimed. "It doesn't matter if you're 18 or 80! I'll still be worried about you. I don't want you going out in the middle of the night because I don't want you to get hurt. Wouldn't you be worried about me?" 

Craig felt sheepish and awkward, like a kid getting scolded by a teacher in front of the whole class. 

"Yeah, I'd be worried about you." He mumbled. 

Tweek mussled Craig's hair, smiling smugly. 

"But I'm also worried about your sleep schedule." Craig added, causing the smirk to slide off Tweek's face. 

"You're not sneaking out tonight." He said sternly. "You'll just end up getting in more trouble and then your parents will send you to a boarding school in Europe and I'll never see you aga-!" 

Tweek became short of breath on that last sentence, clutching the sink with one hand and Craig's sleeve with the other to keep from falling. 

"And that's why you need to sleep." Craig said. "I think you almost passed out." 

His normally calm voice had an edge to it, and Tweek could hear that he was scared. 

"I don't know what you want me to do about it!" Tweek whined. "I can't sleep if you're not there and you can't sneak out." 

"Didn't your doctor give you some medication for this kind of shit?" Craig asked, and they could both hear the bite behind his words. 

Usually Tweek would have snapped back at him or defended himself somehow, but today he just let his shoulders sag. An argument with Craig required a minimum six hours of sleep. 

"I'm not doing this on purpose." He muttered just loud enough for Craig to hear it. 

Craig felt a pang of guilt in his stomach. Tweek was sleep deprived and shivering and now his own boyfriend was picking fights with him? Jesus Christ. Craig opened his arms silently, gesturing for Tweek to fall into them. After a brief look of disapproval he did, collapsing onto Craig's chest and leaving just his lower half still supported by the sink. 

They were hugging a lot today, Craig thought, although it was true that they hugged a lot most days. They didn't usually argue so much though, or really at all. Craig guessed it was the lack of sleep. 

"I'm sorry." He said in between kisses to the top of Tweek's head. "I know it's not your fault. I'm sorry I got grounded." 

"Don't apologize to me." Tweek said, his voice muffled by Craig's shirt. "Apologize to Heidi Turner for copying off her paper." 

Craig started to argue but bit his tongue, keeping his thoughts on the matter to himself for the time being. 

"Okay."

Tweek hummed with satisfaction at his response. 

"I love you." He said. 

"Even though I cheated on my English test?" 

"Even though you cheated on your English test." 

"I love you too." 

"Even though I'm making you skip with me?" 

"Yep." 

"That's pretty nice of you." 

"I'm a pretty nice guy." 

"That's debatable."

Craig moved his head to go for a kiss but as he did the door to the bathroom swung open for the first time since they'd been there, and Stan Marsh walked in looking less than pleased to see them. 

"Oh god, it's you guys." He groaned. "I think I'll just use the other bathroom. 

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tweek asked defensively. 

"I just prefer not to listen to you two suck face while I'm pissing, thanks." He said, stepping back out of the door. Tweek burst into laughter. 

"He assumed we would be making out!" He cried. "I guess we have a bit of a reputation around here." 

"Not for nothing." Craig said, and kissed him. Tweek smiled into his lips. 

"Craig Tucker, are you flirting with me?" He teased. Craig shrugged. 

"I couldn't help it. You're the cutest person I've ever seen." 

Tweek laughed again. 

"I'm dating the sappiest boy in the world!" 

"I know you love i-"

Craig was cut off by the sound of the bell going off, startling both of them. 

"That means more people are gonna come in here in between classes." Craig complained. 

"Actually," Tweek said, smiling, "I think I can go back to class now. I feel better." 

Craig gave him a questioning look. 

"Are you sure?" He asked. 

"I'm sure." Tweek said, hopping off the sink. "You always make me feel better." 

"What are we gonna do about tonight?" 

"Maybe you can call me as I'm falling asleep? Your voice will probably be enough." 

Craig smiled at that, intertwining their hands. 

"That's good to hear." He said, smiling, as Tweek pushed the door open and led the way to class.


	2. the best/worst study partner ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love nice comments

Tweek hardly ever got on Craig's nerves. He was kind and funny and brilliant and wonderful as far as Craig was concerned, and he loved spending as much time with him as possible. But when two people have eight years of togetherness under their belt, there were bound to be days when one person was being fucking annoying. Today was one of those days. 

"Craig!" Tweek whined for the third time in the last thirty seconds. 

Craig ignored him, staring intently at his notes and wishing he could absorb the information through osmosis. 

"Are you kidding me?" Tweek asked. "Stop being a bitch." 

Craig groaned, spinning around in his desk chair to glare at his boyfriend. He'd invited Tweek over for moral support as he studied, and he was really starting to regret it. 

"What do you want?" He asked sharply. 

Tweek was sitting cross legged on Craig's bed and holding a pillow to his chest, glaring daggers. 

"I'm just confused as to why you would invite me over if you weren't going to pay attention to me." Tweek said dryly. 

"Will you be quiet for five seconds?" 

"Talk to me! I'm so fucking bored." 

"I already told you you're here for moral support!" Craig told him. "I need to pass this fucking Spanish midterm. Don't you want your future husband to be rich and successful?" 

Tweek lit up, squeezing the pillow more tightly to his chest and beaming. 

"Did I hear you say future husband?" He teased. "Someone's a little presumptuous, huh?" 

Craig blushed, averting his gaze and staring down at the carpet. 

"I mean-I didn't-I was just assuming! I got us those promise rings last year and I kind of thought-" 

Craig was spared having to ramble any more when Tweek laughed kindly, looking endeared. 

"I'm just teasing you!" He assured him. "I already know we're gonna get married someday, and we'll live in a mansion and have 500 guinea pigs." 

Craig smiled at the mental image, wishing he could get out of the chair and make out with Tweek until it was time for dinner. But right now he was busy. 

"Not if you don't let me study we won't." He said. "Then I'll have to work at seven eleven for the rest of my life and you'll leave me for some rich guy while I'm living in a box underneath the bridge!" 

Tweek laughed and rolled his eyes at Craig's melodrama, bouncing a little on the bed springs. 

"Fine. Study for your stupid midterm." 

"Finally! Now shut up so I can think." 

Craig turned back to his work, glaring down at the notebook filled with preterite endings listed in columns. Esperamos en línea? Was that right? He really should've started studying earlier in the year. Just as Craig was losing hope in his ability to translate verbs into the past tense, he felt a familiar pair of arms drape themselves around his neck and shoulders from behind. 

"Tweek, what are you doing?" He asked, letting his pencil hit the desk. 

"Do you want to have a beach wedding?" Tweek asked. "We could do it at sunrise." 

"We'll do whatever you want. You know I don't care." 

Craig closed his eyes, leaning into Tweek's grip. He knew he had work to do but God, Tweek felt so warm and he was so tired. 

"Are you tired, honey?" Tweek asked when he saw that Craig's eyes were closed. "Do you want to take a break? We could watch space documentaries and fall asleep in front of the TV if you want." 

Craig's eyes shot open and he bent his head back a little so he could look at Tweek. 

"Space documentaries?" 

"I know they're your favorite." 

"This is why I'm gonna marry you." 

"I decided that I'd love you even if we lived under a bridge, by the way." Tweek said. "So you can stop studying now and come hang out with me." 

He removed Craig's hat and tossed it into the dresser, kissing the top of his head 

"I love the sentiment, babe, but I'd still prefer to pass this." Craig said. "Maybe eventually I'll be rich enough to leave you for some hot playboy model." 

Tweek narrowed his eyes, unamused with the teasing. 

"Not funny." He said, but Craig laughed. 

"Seriously, honey." He said. "If you wanna talk to me so bad, maybe you can help with this stuff. You took Spanish 2 last year, right? Do you remember any of it?" 

"Solo un poco." Tweek said. "But I could do my best." 

"Great!" Craig said, spinning the chair around so it was facing Tweek, who climbed into his lap without hesitation. 

"If we break this chair it's gonna be embarrassing to explain later." Tweek said, picking up Craig's notebook. "So what are you studying?" 

"Verbs in the past tense." 

"Oh I remember doing that! It was pretty easy."

"Great. Let's get started." 

"Wait!" Tweek said. "I have a question before we get going." 

"Yeah?" 

"How do you say 'you're my favorite person' in Spanish?" 

"I don't know. That's what I'm gonna fail this midterm." 

"Oh. I guess I'll just say it in English then. You're my favorite person. Sorry for being annoying." 

Craig grinned, sticking a hand into one of Tweek's sides to tickle him. Tweek cackled, shrieking. Craig stopped after just a few seconds, leaving Tweek still giggling and breathless. 

"We have to get to work, Craig!" He scolded as though he hadn't been trying to convince him to stop for the last ten minutes.

"Alright, okay. But one more thing!"

"What?" 

"Gracias."

Tweek rolled his eyes. 

"De nada."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone wants to give me suggestions for chapters I'll take them into consideration! (no nsfw please)


	3. setting the record straight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> give me suggestions for future chapters

"This is your fault!" Clyde hissed as he sat down at he and his friends' usual seats in the cafeteria. 

He slammed his tray down forcefully as he did, causing one of his fries to bounce onto the table. He and Craig had just gotten out of science together and apparently a fight had broken out sometime in the hour since Tweek last saw them. 

"Jesus, get over it already!" Craig retorted, sliding into the seat across from him and reaching for Tweek's hand under the table. 

"Not so fast!" Tweek said, keeping his hand out of Craig's reach. "What did you do this time?" 

"I'll tell you what he did!" Clyde said. "He fucking ruined my chances with the new girl." 

"The n-new girl?" Jimmy asked. "She's pretty c-cu-cute." 

"Clyde never had a chance with her in the first place." Token added. 

"That's not the point!" Clyde said, glaring at them. 

"What the fuck did you say to her?" Tweek asked his boyfriend. 

"I didn't say anything!" Craig told him. "She just didn't want to work with us." 

"She didn't want to work with us because she thinks you're scary!" Clyde said. "She thinks you're an asshole!" 

"Scary?" Tweek asked bewilderedly, looking his boyfriend up and down for any indication that he might be a threat. He didn't find anything. 

Token, Clyde, and Jimmy exchanged glances of their own, totally thrown off my Tweek's obliviousness. 

"Well, yeah." Clyde said, talking in the same way he might to a toddler. 

"L-lots of people think Craig is in-intimida-intimidating." 

"What?" Tweek exclaimed incredulously. "Intimidating? Why would Craig be intimidating?" 

"Don't act so surprised!" Craig said, looking offended. 

Tweek looked to his friends for an explanation, feeling completely out of the loop. 

"I think it's because Craig is so...open about his opinions." Token said. "He doesn't filter himself to avoid hurting people's feelings." 

"Yeah!" Clyde agreed. "And he's always flipping people off."

Tweek was still confused. He knew his boyfriend wasn't always the friendliest to other people, but intimidating? That was a major stretch. 

"But he's so nice!" He insisted, grabbing tightly onto Craig's arm as if to emphasize his point. "At least he is when you get to know him!" 

Clyde and Jimmy gawked at the idea and Token laughed, taking a bite out of his pasta salad.

"I think you see a different side of him than the rest of do, dude." He said. 

"Well, duh." Tweek said, rolling his eyes. "I know that. But he can't be that much different around another people!" 

"He's p-pretty d-different." Jimmy disagreed. "He's a lot meaner."

"I'm not mean!" Craig argued, looking exasperated. "I just don't go out of my way to be nice to people. Those are two different things!" 

"What are you talking about?" Tweek asked. "You go out of your way to be nice to me all the time!"

His friends laughed, but Tweek still didn't understand what it was they found so funny. Craig was easily the sweetest person he'd ever met. 

"What?" He asked. "He does! He bought me my favorite candy last week because I was stressed out about my English project." 

"You and him are just a completely different situation, Tweek." Clyde explained. 

"Y-yeah. He l-loves you."

Tweek smiled as Craig nodded, signaling his agreement. 

"Listen, you guys." Tweek said, gesturing with his hands so that they'd all pay attention. "I'm gonna go set the record straight once and for all. Where's the new girl sitting?" 

"Over there." Clyde said, pointing behind them. "What are you gonna do?" 

"Just say stay here." Tweek said. "I'll be right back. Craig, you're coming with me." 

He stood from his seat confidently, looking prepared. Begrudgingly, Craig did the same. Tweek intertwined their hands together and walked them over to where the new girl was sitting with Heidi Turner and Nichole Daniels. She was lithe and pretty with long, auburn hair. 

"Hi Tweek! Hi Craig!" Heidi said cheerfully as they approached. Nichole Daniels shot them both a friendly wave and smile. 

"Hey guys!" Tweek replied, and then turned to look directly at the new girl. "Hi! My name is Tweek." 

"I've never heard that name before." She said, sounding bored. Tweek just smiled even wider. "My name is Katie." 

"I get that a lot." He said. "Listen, Katie, I'm here about my boyfriend." 

He rose he and Craig's hands in the air to show her that they were attached. Katie just blinked. 

"I heard from our friend Clyde over there that you think he's scary." 

"I don't think he's scary exactly." Katie said. "He just seems like an asshole. He's always being rude to people and rolling his eyes." 

"That's true!" Heidi piped up, nodding. 

Tweek forced a smile, making a mental note to talk to Craig about that later. 

"I just wanted you to know that he isn't scary." Tweek said. "At all." 

"He is little bit scary." Nichole said apologetically. Tweek shook his head. 

"He seriously isn't. The other day I cut my finger while I was cooking and he kissed it to make it feel better!"

Craig's face twisted with something like embarrassment as the girls giggled. Even the stoic Katie cracked a smile. 

"I know!" Tweek said. "He's so sweet. One time he started crying because he said I was so cute!" 

"Aww!" Heidi cooed. Craig just looked even more embarrassed, turning red. 

"I was on a lot of painkillers!" He said, making the others laugh. 

"He also constantly talks to our guinea pig." Tweek said.

"That's seriously precious." Nichole said. "I love Stripe." 

"The point is that you should work with him and Clyde. I promise Craig will play nice." Tweek said. "And Clyde really wants to get to know you." 

Katie shrugged. 

"Sure, I guess. Whatever. He doesn't seem so bad when I know that he talks to a guinea pig." 

Tweek laughed, squeezing Craig's hand apologetically as he continued to blush. 

"Great. If he acts like a bitch just come tell me and I promise I'll kick his ass. See you later, guys." 

"Bye Tweek!" Heidi called as they walked away. 

"I can't believe you told them all that shit." Craig said through clenched teeth. 

"I'm sorry for embarrassing you, honey." Tweek said, smiling. "I guess that's what you get for being an asshole all the time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would any of you want me to include chapters that are nsfw or just suggestive or should I keep it PG-13


	4. you're capable of more than you think

Stripe shifted in Tweek's hands, chirping. Tweek looked down at him, smiling and making silly faces at his pet. Next to him, Craig stared blankly at the both of them. Tweek frowned. That was strange. Craig was normally very attentive when it came to Stripe. 

Come to think of it, Craig had been behaving strangely all day. He'd barely eaten at lunch, and he'd unentangled he and Tweek's hands every time Tweek initiated their usual handholding. Something was clearly bothering him. 

Tweek and Craig were total opposites when it came to being sad. Tweek became horribly clingy, and Craig distanced himself from everyone. Especially his boyfriend. 

Silently, Tweek planted a kiss on Stripe's head and placed him back in his pen. Craig didn't even appear to notice. 

"Sweetheart." Tweek said gently. Craig didn't respond, which either meant he was too lost in thought to hear him or assumed he was talking to Stripe. 

"Darling." Tweek said, a little louder. 

It was something they'd started calling each other as a joke, but it soon grew into a habit. It was the only one in their repertoire of pet names that they only called each other in private, both because something about it felt so intimate and because they knew they'd never hear the end of it from the guys. It made them sound like a forty year old married couple. Craig jumped when he heard it, startled out of his reverie. 

"Yeah?" He asked, and he sounded a little annoyed.

"What's wrong?" Tweek asked, knowing better than to reach out a hand to touch him. When was Craig was pouting like this, he'd probably just bat it away.

"What do mean? I'm just sitting here." 

"You've been weird all day." Tweek said. 

"I'm just tired." Craig said. It was a weak excuse, and Tweek didn't buy it. 

"It's okay to be sad. Is there something bothering you, or are you just feeling upset? That's okay too, you know. You don't have to have a reason." 

Craig let out a deep breath, closing his eyes. He considered lying, but there wouldn't be any point. This was Tweek he was talking to after all, someone who knew him inside and out. 

"I do have a reason." He said quietly. 

Tweek wracked his brain, sifting through his Craig database to find what it was that might be making him sad. It couldn't be their relationship, could it? His heart skipped a beat. He knew deep down that this wasn't the problem, but his paranoia got the better of him. 

"It's not me, is it?" 

Craig's face changed, slipping into something more tender and less rigid. He brought a hand to the side of Tweek's face and kissed him briefly, so quickly that Tweek didn't have time to close his eyes. 

"You could never make me sad." He mumbled. 

"Then what is it?" Tweek asked. "Bottling up your emotions is never gonna help you feel better, you know. You always help me when I'm upset, but we have to talk through the problem first." 

Craig sighed again, but he held out a hand for Tweek to grab. This is a good sign, Tweek thought as he grabbed ahold of it. If Craig was touching him again it meant he was preparing to open up. 

"It's just my dad again." He said, and Tweek nodded understandingly. 

Craig and his dad got into arguments a lot. Most of the time they were about petty, innocuous things but sometimes they were more serious. If Tweek had to guess he would say that this most recent one was the latter. 

"Yeah?" Tweek prompted him. "You guys got into another argument?" 

Craig grimaced, and Tweek could tell he didn't want to talk about it. He gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. 

"It's kind of stupid." Craig muttered under his breath. 

"No, it isn't." Tweek said firmly. 

When he was upset about something Craig always made sure to tell him that his feelings were valid, and Tweek wanted to do the same. 

"Well," Craig paused, choosing his words carefully, "you know how I want to be an aerospace engineer?" 

Tweek nodded. Craig had always been fascinated by space, and he had mentioned this ambition or more than one occasion. 

"My dad thinks it's unrealistic." He continued sheepishly, gazing at the carpet. "He thinks I should try for something easier."

"What?" Tweek asked, anger increasing the volume of his voice. "What do you mean easier?" 

It wasn't often that he saw his smart mouthed, self assured boyfriend insecure about something but it always broke his heart when he did. 

"He just doesn't want me getting in over my head. I think he might be right, dude. Maybe I'm not smart enough." 

Tweek's face sunk and he rushed to put a hand on the side of Craig's face, cradling it and forcing them to make eye contact. Craig still looked uncomfortable, squirming. 

"Don't say that." Tweek whispered. "You're the smartest person I know. You're so logical, and you're an amazing problem solver. You always keep the rest of us in line." 

Craig smirked, cocking his head to the side. 

"You're capable of more than you think." Tweek said quietly, giving him an encouraging smile. "And for what it's worth, I think you're gonna be the most incredible engineer NASA's ever seen." 

"That's worth a lot, babe." Craig said, his face relaxing for the first time that afternoon. 

He leaned in for another kiss, this time letting their lips linger and their tongues touch. 

"That's another reason I know you're gonna be a great aerospace engineer." Tweek said when they pulled away. 

"What?" 

"Your kisses are out of this world!"

Craig snorted at the joke, burying his face into the crook of Tweek's neck to stifle a laugh. Tweek grinned proudly, kissing the top of his head. 

"That was the stupidest thing you've ever said." Craig murmured. "But I have a question for you." 

"Yeah? What's the question?" 

"Are you an asteroid? Because your body sure is heavenly." 

Tweek snickered, lightly slapping his arm as punishment for the awful punchline. 

"You're the fucking worst."


	5. first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it's annoying that I've been posting so much asdghkkl

"It's okay." Craig whispered, running a hand through Tweek's hair. "You're okay. Just breathe." 

Tweek gasped, looking on the verge of tears and clutching onto Craig's arm for dear life. They were sitting on the edge of Tweek's bed, glad that his parents weren't home to hear all of this commotion. 

"I'm sorry." Tweek panted out, and Craig started to seriously worry that he was going to faint or vomit. 

"You have to relax, baby." He said calmly, placing a gentle kiss on Tweek's forehead. "We're gonna stop, okay? We're just gonna go to sleep. Take deep breaths."

Craig should have known this was going to happen. They both should have! With all the pressure and expectations put on a person losing their virginity, of course Tweek was going to freak out. 

They'd decided a week ago that they were ready for the next big step in their relationship, and Tweek had been nervous even then. Now he was in a full blown panic, hyperventilating and dripping with sweat. 

It was a few minutes before he had enough breath in his lungs to speak again, and he buried his still red face in Craig's chest. 

"I'm so stupid." He mumbled. Craig wrapped his arms around Tweek's waist, breathing in the scent of his hair. 

"You're not stupid, Tweek. It's scary for anyone." 

Tweek only moaned, detaching himself from Craig's grip and looking woeful. 

"But most people don't have fucking anxiety attacks over it! I ruined your first time! What kind of boyfriend does that? I'm so fucking selfish! Jesus!" 

Craig didn't bother pointing out that it really didn't count as a first time when they'd only gotten as far as stripping down to their underwear before Tweek had started to panic. 

"You didn't ruin anything." Craig told him honestly. "I'd rather have the worst sex in the world with you than any sex at all with someone else. We're gonna get the hang of it sometime, okay? There's no rush." 

Tweek looked slightly relieved at this, his breathing starting to slow back down to a normal pace. Craig continued stroking his sweat soaked hair and whispering reminders that it would be okay. After what seemed like forever, Tweek's hysteria had subsided for the most part and he just looked embarrassed. 

"God, I'm sorry." He whispered, covering his face with both hands. 

"I'm not upset. Are you okay? Do you want some water?" 

Tweek smiled for the first time since his attack had started, touched as always by how understanding his boyfriend was. 

"I'm okay." 

Craig nodded, still touching his hair. 

"You seriously wouldn't want to do this with anyone else?" Tweek said quietly, the ghost of a smirk on his face.

"Are you kidding?" Craig asked. "You know I'm all about you." 

Tweek broke into an actual grin, grabbing both of Craig's hands in his own. 

"I know. I just wanted to hear you say it." 

"I'll say it whenever you want me to." 

Tweek grinned even wider and stood on his tiptoes, pressing a quick kiss to Craig's cheek. 

"Do you want to go to sleep now?" Craig asked gently, glad that his boyfriend seemed to be feeling better. 

"Yeah." Tweek said. "I think that would be a good idea." 

He scooted over to the side of his bed closest to the wall and laid down, curling himself into a ball and facing away from Craig. Craig laid facing toward him, getting situated in his spot before reaching for the lamp. He flicked it off, plunging them into darkness. 

"Are you not gonna cuddle with me?" Tweek asked, disappointed after a few seconds in which Craig didn't initiate affection. 

"I didn't know if you'd feel comfortable being so touchy after all that. Or if it would make you nervous." 

Tweek scoffed. 

"Don't be so dramatic." 

Craig pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around Tweek's midsection and sighing contentedly. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Craig asked. 

"We probably should. Just so we can make sure it doesn't happen next time." 

"That's a good idea. So tell me...what was it about it that scared you?" 

"The whole thing just made me feel...vulnerable." 

"That makes sense." Craig said. "Did you feel unsafe?" 

Tweek knitted his eyebrows, taking himself back into the moment and trying to decipher just what it was he'd been feeling.

"No." He decided. "I didn't feel unsafe. I might've if I was with someone else, but it's you." 

Craig tightened his grip around Tweek, closing his eyes. 

"Good. Do you feel any better now?" 

"I just feel embarrassed." Tweek said with a sigh. "I acted like such an idiot." 

"Honey." Craig said seriously. "You don't have to be embarrassed, okay? I'm the only person here." 

"And I feel guilty." Tweek added. "This is supposed to be a really special thing and I fucked it up for you. I'm sorry." 

"I'm really not upset, Tweek. You know I don't care about this kind of shit. Virginity is construct, right? It's just the societal pressure that makes it mean something." 

"I care about it! It's important to me." 

"Oh. I'm sorry." 

"That's okay. I know you don't really see it the same way." 

"We have the rest of our lives to figure this out, you know? And whenever the time comes that we decide to try again it's gonna be great. Okay?" 

"But what if I just mess it up again?"

"You couldn't mess it up, sweetheart. It's gonna be special because it's with you, not because it's perfect." 

Tweek laughed and Craig blushed, grateful that Tweek was faced in the opposite direction. That had to have been one of the corniest things he'd ever said, but he still felt that it was true. 

"That was so gay, man." 

"Shut up! I'm trying to make you feel better." 

"It's working. I'm fine now, okay? You can stop worrying." 

"I'll take your word for it, but I'm still kind of worried." 

"You don't have to baby me all the time, you know." Tweek said, closing his eyes. "I promise I'm alright." 

Craig frowned. He hadn't meant to sound patronizing, but maybe that was how it was coming off. 

"I'm not trying to baby you." He said softly. "I just don't want you to feel embarrassed. Because I love you." 

"Aww!" Tweek cooed. 

He laughed, opening his eyes and flipping over so that they were facing each other. 

"I know." He whispered. "And you're very, very sweet. But I just want to go to sleep now." 

"Fair enough." 

"Can I close my eyes now or are you going to start talking again?" 

"You can close your eyes." 

Tweek let his eyelids shut, listening to the hum of the air conditioner. 

"One more thing." Craig said. 

Tweek opened his eyes again, glaring. 

"What is it now?" 

"You didn't say you loved me back." 

Tweek groaned, shoving his face into his pillow and making Craig laugh. 

"I love you!" He said, irritated. "I love you so much. I couldn't live without you. Now let me sleep, please?" 

"Okay." Craig said, still laughing. "For real this time." 

Tweek closed his eyes again and reached for his hand in the dark. Craig reached back, letting himself fall asleep to the sound of their mingling heart beats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all having a good day ily


	6. a real keeper

Craig leaned backward into his seat, tipping his chair as far as it could go without making him fall and willing the bell to ring. 

"Be careful." Kenny said casually, smiling. 

"Shut up, McCormick." Craig replied, but he steadied himself again. 

"You might not want to be picking fights with me, dude." Kenny joked. "We're gonna have to work together on this project all week, after all." 

Craig wouldn't have admitted it, but he was actually kind of glad that he'd been paired with Kenny. They were doing a project on The Great Gatsby, and he was a pretty smart guy. He'd built up a lot of experience over the years between his crazy family and his idiot friends, and all of it gave him some unique insight. 

"I guess you're right." Craig said, standing up to push their desks together. 

Kenny pulled out his binder, reading through the rubric for their project. It was a collaborative essay, something their teacher was a fan of because it forced her students to practice teamwork. 

"So Tucker," Kenny said, twirling a pencil in between his fingers, "lots of people think there's some homoerotic tension between Nick and Gatsby. What's your opinion? That's kind of your area of expertise, right?" 

Craig rolled his eyes, mostly so the expression on his face didn't immediately reveal how clueless he was. He hadn't managed to force himself to care enough about this class to actually read the material. 

"For a guy who claims he's straight, you have a lot to say about homoeroticism." He replied instead of answering the question. 

Kenny shot him an annoyingly charming sideways grin, and Craig could see the small gap in between his two front teeth. He guessed the McCormick's spent too much money on meth and alcohol to pay for dental care. 

"Speaking of homoeroticism, how's Tweek?" 

Craig rolled his eyes again. 

"Tweek's fine." He said blankly, not sure where this was going. 

"You know, I've always wondered something about that kid." Kenny said. 

Craig raised an eyebrow, genuinely curious. Bringing up Tweek was a sure way to pique his interest. 

"What have you always wondered?"

"How is that kid in bed?" Kenny asked, leaning forward conspiratorially. "It's seems like all that jittering would make it interesting."

Craig wrinkled his nose in discomfort, hoping he wasn't blushing. Even if he and Tweek had already slept together, he wouldn't have disclosed the private details of their sex lives to Kenny or anyone else. 

He searched for the right thing to say, something that would not only shut down the line of question but avoid embarrassing Tweek. Or himself, for that matter. 

"We haven't...done that yet." He decided on, hoping the other kids in their class weren't eavesdropping. 

Kenny didn't bother hiding his surprise, instead letting his mouth hang open in shock. 

"Are you serious?" He asked. 

"Yes." Craig said stiffly. "Why would I lie about that?" 

"I don't know, dude. I just didn't see that coming. Are you guys waiting until marriage or something?" 

Craig covered his eyes with the palm of his hand and knew he was probably blushing by now. 

"Ugh. I don't know! No? We're waiting until Tweek is ready. Shut up!"

He was clearly flustered, stammering over his thoughts and causing Kenny to chuckle lightheartedly.

"Relax, dude." He said. "That's really sweet." 

"Yeah, well, not all of us are nymphomaniacs." 

Kenny looked vaguely hurt, frowning at his desk. 

"I'm not really as much of a slut as people say, you know. I've only slept with two people."

Craig's eyes widened, genuinely surprised. 

"For real? From the way people talk, I would've guessed a lot more." 

Kenny just shrugged, apparently not wanting to talk about it. The look of sadness that flickered on his face only lasted a moment before it returned to his usual smirk. 

"Is Tweek a good kisser?" He wondered. "Because I think that's usually a pretty good indicator of how a person will be in bed." 

"I don't like you thinking about how good my boyfriend is at sex. Even hypothetically."

"You aren't answering the question!" Kenny teased with a laugh. "Is he a good kisser?" 

"Has anyone ever told you you're a nosy bitch, McCormick?" 

"I'm just curious! Is he good?" 

"Tweek is good at everything." Craig answered only half facetiously. Kenny laughed again. 

"I guess that's why you've been dating him so long, huh? How long has it been?" 

"Since the fourth grade. You do the math." 

"That's insane, dude." 

Craig shrugged. He didn't think it was all that crazy. 

"You must really love him." Kenny said matter of factly. 

"Wow, and you must be a goddamn detective." Craig said. "Fucking duh, dude." 

"So, what is it about him?" Kenny asked, and the way he was smiling gave Craig the impression that he was genuinely interested. "He must be pretty special to have kept your attention for all this time." 

Craig didn't know how to answer that. Of course Tweek was special. He was the most special person Craig had ever known, but how was he supposed to articulate that without sounding like a lovestruck idiot? He guessed there was no way around it. 

"He's incredible." He said simply, aware that the monotone of his voice made it sound sarcastic even when it wasn't. 

Kenny nodded, still smiling, and Craig could appreciate his quiet support. 

"I'm happy for you guys." He said, his voice swelling with sincerity. 

"Let's get to work." Craig said, not sure how to respond and suddenly feeling very awkward. 

"Right." Kenny agreed, sparing him. "So what do you think the story's theme is?"

As they started their essay, Craig's thoughts lingered on Tweek. Admittedly, talking to Kenny had kind of opened his eyes to some things. He'd been dating the same person for almost seven years? Jesus, he was lucky. 

When class ended twenty minutes later Craig silently moved his desk back to its usual place before exiting the room, a little more appreciative than normal of the fact that he'd get to see Tweek in between classes. 

Sure enough, his boyfriend was waiting outside the door to his classroom when he walked outside, clutching a notebook to his chest and smiling expectantly. 

"Hey." Craig said, dipping down to kiss him. "You look so cute." 

And he did. He was wearing a dark green sweater and black skinny jeans, perfect for the late October chill outside. 

"Thanks!" Tweek said, clearly in a good mood about something. "I got an A on that math test I was worried about!" 

Craig leaned down to kiss him again, this time prolonging the contact for a few seconds. This was somewhat uncharacteristic, as their PDA in the halls was usually limited to chaste pecks. Tweek gave him a questioning look. 

"That's great." Craig said. "I knew you would do well." 

From where he was standing nearby, Kenny caught Craig's eye and smiled. Craig nodded once in greeting. 

Tweek saw him and waved, beaming.

"Hey, Kenny!" 

"Tweek! My man." Kenny said with a wink. Craig scoffed, rolling his eyes. 

Tweek just continued to smile, connecting he and Craig's hands and taking the lead as they began walking down the hall. 

"Tweek!" Kenny called from behind them, making both boys stop and turn around. 

"Yeah?" 

"Congratulations on that boyfriend of yours. He's a real keeper." He said before turning on his heel in the opposite direction. 

Tweek laughed confusedly, looking to Craig for an explanation. He just shrugged, thinking that of all the assholes in this town, Kenny was one of the most tolerable.


	7. anniversary

Outside the entrance to South Park High School, Tweek and Craig braced themselves for the worst. The wind whipped Tweek's already messy hair into his mouth and he spit it out, flinching. 

"Are you ready?" Craig asked, grabbing his hand. 

"Ready as I'll ever be." 

They stepped forward and into the hallway, preparing to be bombarded with questions and praise. Unwanted attention was an unfortunate staple in their relationship, which was ironic when you took into account just how much both of them hated being in the spotlight. Today, though, they both knew it was going to be worse than usual. 

Today was their seventh anniversary, and it was going to be hell. Tweek and Craig's anniversaries were pretty much celebrated as holidays in South Park, because everyone was just that pathetic. Tweek and Craig both found it to be completely humiliating. 

"You guys!" Some girl shrieked as they walked past, slamming her locker in excitement. "Happy anniversary!" 

"Uh...thanks." Tweek said awkwardly, nodding in her direction. 

Craig didn't even bother pretending to care, openly sneering but otherwise ignoring her completely. 

"Tweek!" Nichole Daniels called from where she was huddled with a group of girls by her locker. She knew better than to address Craig directly. 

"Have a good anniversary, you guys." She said sweetly, and was met by hushed giggles by the girls surrounding her. 

"Thanks, Nichole." Tweek said, and this time it sounded considerably more sincere. 

Craig just yanked him along, eager to get away from the watchful eyes of the students lining the hall. There were still ten minutes until class, which meant ten minutes that they needed to survive the wrath of their peers. 

"Tweek! Craig!" A familiar voice rang out from another few feet down the hall. 

It was Stan Marsh, flanked as always by his three asshole best friends. Kyle and Cartman were both standing in defensive positions and grimacing, but it was more because getting ready for a fight was their default setting than because anything was actually making them angry. 

"What could you people possibly want?" Craig asked. "It's way too early in the morning to deal with your bullshit." 

"We just wanted to say happy anniversary!" Cartman said. "You don't have to be a dick about it." 

"That's all you want?" Tweek asked suspiciously, not believing them. 

"Well while you're here," Stan said, pretending like the thought had only just come to him, "we heard that you guys get a lot of money on your anniversaries? Well, we could double that in one aftern-" 

"Nope." Craig said simply, cutting him off a charging forward with Tweek in tow. He had no interest in spending his seventh anniversary in Peru. 

As they stormed further down the hall Craig noticed a janitor's closet and grabbed Tweek by the wrist, pulling him in. The room was smaller than he'd anticipated, and Tweek's body was pressed flush to his own. He blushed, looking at the ground. 

"Why don't we just hang out in here until the bell rings?" Craig asked, scratching the back of his head. 

Tweek shook his head frantically. 

"No!" He shrieked. "If we get it all over with now, they'll leave us alone later on. We have to plow through!" 

Craig hid his disappointment and nodded resolutely, impressed by his boyfriend's sheer desire to avoid conversing with the kids in their graduating class at all costs. Tweek turned on his heel and reopened the door, jumping backward when he was met with one of the Asian girls standing outside. 

"Oh, here we go." Craig muttered. 

The girl said something in a language they didn't understand, sounding very excited. She lifted up a notebook and, against their better judgement, Tweek and Craig took a step closer to examine it. Unsurprisingly, it was a pencil drawn sketch of Tweek getting bent over a table and moaning as Craig stood over him. 

"Jesus!" Tweek said, turning bright red. 

Craig made a disgusted noise as Tweek rushed past her. Craig followed closely behind as he turned a corner, stepping into a different hallway. 

"There you are!" Clyde said. He was standing next to Craig's locker with Token and Jimmy and looking excited. 

"H-hey guys!" Jimmy said amiably. "I hope you're having a good a-ann-anniver-anniversary!" 

"It could be better." Craig said dryly. 

"Yeah!" Tweek agreed. "If everyone would stop making such a big deal out of it! Gah!" 

Token glared at Clyde, crossing his arms over his chest. Clyde looked suddenly nervous. 

"What did I tell you?" He asked. 

"What are you talking about?" Craig asked. "Clyde, what the fuck did you do?" 

"You might not want to o-open your locker." Jimmy said. 

Craig groaned, shoving Clyde out of the way to fiddle with his lock. As he opened the door three pink balloons floated out and into his face. 

"Holy shit!" He exclaimed, and Jimmy laughed. 

"Happy anniversary?" Clyde said apologetically, shrugging. 

"You guys too?" Tweek asked. "Seriously? You're all a bunch of Judases!" 

"We were just trying to be nice!" Clyde whined. 

"We?" Jimmy asked. 

"This was all you, buddy." Token added. 

"I definitely buy that." Craig said with an exasperated sigh. Tweek checked his phone for the time. 

"Class starts in two minutes." He told Craig. "Thank god none of the Asian girls are in my first period." 

"Two minutes?" Craig asked. "Come here, Tweek." 

He grabbed Tweek's hand without warning and dragged him away, ignoring their friends' questions. 

"Where are we going?" Tweek asked. "Craig?" 

"One second." Craig said, peering in the window to an empty classroom. "Let's go in here." 

He opened the door and flicked on the light switch, illuminating the rows of desks and empty chairs.

"What are we doing in here?" Tweek wondered. 

Silently, Craig put his arms under Tweek's legs and lifted him up. Tweek squealed as Craig carried him bridal style to the desk that would normally be a teacher's and set him in the rolling chair. 

"Craig, what the fuck?" 

"I just wanted to talk to you." Craig said. "And I don't think we're gonna have a lot of time to ourselves today." 

"I agree. What do you want to talk about?" 

Craig spun the chair in a circle. 

"You." He said. 

"Me?" 

"Yeah." Craig told him, putting his hands on either side of Tweek's face. "Thanks for being my boyfriend." 

Tweek chuckled, rolling his eyes fondly. 

"No problem." 

"You're the best person I know." Craig continued. "You're brave. And funny. And kind." 

Tweek kissed him gently, his face softening. 

"I love you. Thanks for sticking around for seven years." 

"I love you more." Craig whispered. "You're also really, really hot." 

Tweek laughed, sticking his tongue out. 

"Happy anniversary, Tweek." Craig said, laughing too. 

"Happy anniversary, honey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy creek day you guys! I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was having trouble focusing on writing


	8. drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for vomiting and alcohol

When Clyde suggested that they all get drunk, Tweek knew it was a bad idea. Being drunk meant your judgment went out the window and you were completely at the will of your addlepated mind and sober friends. 

"It'll be so fun!" Clyde said pleadingly. "And my parents will be out of town so there's no way we'll get in trouble." 

"Sounds c-coo-cool." Jimmy said, taking a sip of his juice box.

"Sounds good to me." Token said. 

"Whatever." Craig agreed, sounding completely indifferent. 

That had been a week ago in the middle of their school's crowded cafeteria, but now they were in Clyde's basement on a Friday night and it was significantly quieter. 

Tweek had already made it clear that he had no interest in drinking, and that he was only here to make sure his friends and his boyfriend didn't hurt themselves. It was a lot of pressure, but his maternal instincts had won over his anxiety. 

Clyde and Jimmy had both downed a few drinks at various parties and late night rendezvous before, but this was Craig and Token's first time trying anything further than a sip of wine during communion. 

"Please be careful." Tweek begged them, looking pointedly at Craig. "I don't want you getting alcohol poisoning." 

"Honey." Craig said seriously, putting a hand on his shoulder. "If you're that worried, I won't do it."

The other boys looked at them expectantly, waiting for Tweek's answer. 

"No!" He cried. "I'm not holding you back from doing what you want! Go ahead, Craig." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Positive." 

He definitely wasn't, but there was no way in hell he was making himself sound like some kind of fishwife in front of their friends. 

"Alright, boys." Clyde said, gesturing to his collection of alcohol he had gathered on the concrete floor. "Bud light? Heineken?" 

"I'll have the vodka." Craig said. 

"Are you kidding me?" Tweek asked in spite of himself, looking at him incredulously. 

The others stared back at him with a mix of confusion and concern, and he blushed.

"Sorry." He said, but his voice was higher pitched than normal. "Do whatever you want, it's fine." 

"It kinda doesn't sound like it's fine." Token said.

"Yeah, in fact it kinda seems like you might be freaking out." Clyde added. 

Tweek ignored them and grabbed Craig's hand, looking intently into his eyes. 

"Just be careful." He commanded. 

"I promise." Craig said. 

Tweek nodded. And so they started drinking, and Tweek looked on nervously as their wherewithal diminished in front of his eyes. 

"Guys, this is so fun." Clyde said after a couple beers. "I...I love you guys." 

"We love you t-to-too." Jimmy said, and his words were even more slurred than normal. 

"You're a bunch of fucking lightweights." Token muttered, on his second drink but still pretty lucid. 

Craig giggled, leaning into Tweek's body. The sound was completely   
uncharacteristic, and Tweek raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Did you just giggle?" 

Craig just moved to kiss him, but missed his mark and made contact with the corner of his mouth. Tweek laughed. He was officially drunk. 

"Honey...babe." Craig murmured. "Honeybabe." 

"Do you actually have anything to contribute?" Tweek asked. "Or are you just gonna fawn over me?" 

Craig hiccuped, his chest jumping erratically. 

"I'm guess I'm just gonna...fawn over you." 

"Then you should get drunk more often." 

Craig smashed their lips together again, this time deepening the kiss and letting their tongues touch. Tweek pulled back. 

"Craig." He said gently, glancing at their friends. "That really isn't a spectator sport." 

Sober Craig was a lot more private about these things, and Tweek decided to spare him some of the embarrassment of making out with his boyfriend in front of the other guys. 

"But you look so good." Craig whined. 

"Yeah, Tweek." Clyde chimed in. "If I was into guys I would totally fuck you." 

"Ew." Tweek said. 

"I'm gonna throw up." Craig mumbled, standing up and nearly falling over. 

"Gross." Clyde said absently. 

Craig walked briskly upstairs and Tweek followed closely behind. 

"I'm helping Craig upstairs, don't do anything stupid." He yelled to his friends. 

"I can handle it." Token said. 

Blindly, Craig made his way into the kitchen and to the trash can. He collapsed onto his knees, retching pale vomit on top of the other garbage. Tweek was becoming a little nauseous himself at the image but stayed anyway, rubbing Craig's back and whispering to him. 

"Aw, baby." He said. "You're okay, you're fine." 

"I want to go home." Craig announced when he was done heaving. 

Tweek yelped, standing up to tear a paper towel off the roll. He pulled Craig up slowly, dabbing at the dry vomit around his mouth. Ugh. 

"Are you sure you don't want some cold water first?" He asked. 

"No." 

"Fine. Just give me a second." 

He tossed the paper towel in the trash and left Craig in the kitchen to stand at the top of the stairs.

"We're leaving, apparently." He called down to the basement. Token groaned. 

"Are you kidding me?" He asked, stumbling slightly as he started climbing up to hear Tweek better. Stopping halfway up, he glared at him. "You're leaving me with these losers?" 

"I'm sorry, dude." Tweek said sincerely. "He's really sick." 

"You can't even drive yet, Tweek." 

Tweek sighed, clenching his teeth. He hadn't thought of that. 

••••

After stumbling home in the darkness with his drunk boyfriend and sneaking in through his garage door, Tweek was more than ready for bed. 

"You're brushing your teeth right now." He ordered, shoving Craig into the upstairs bathroom. "But be quiet, or your parents will hear us." 

"Do you want to brush your teeth too?" Craig slurred. "Cause you can use my toothbrush baby, it's fine."

Tweek forced down a laugh, not wanting to make any noise. 

"I'm not the one who threw up a pint of vodka, dumbass." He said, kissing Craig on the temple and walking down the hall to his bedroom. 

Jesus, he thought. He couldn't decide if Craig's cuteness outweighed how annoying it was to haul his drunk ass home and clean up his vomit. He heard the sink shut off and Craig start padding through the carpeted hall. 

"Hey, sunshine." He cooed when he walked in the room, stepping close enough that his warm breath brushed against Tweek's ear. 

"Hey yourself." Tweek said back quietly, smiling. 

"You look so good right now." Craig said. 

"And you look so drunk." 

Craig hiccuped, hiding his face in Tweek's neck and wobbling a little. 

"No, really." He said. "You look....beautiful. Like a...like an angel."

"That's nice of you." Tweek said dryly, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

He pulled Craig to the bed by the arm, helping him climb in before walking over to the other side to slide in next to him. Craig promptly pulled the covers up to his chest, and Tweek flicked the lamp off. 

Craig latched onto him instantly, intertwining their legs and wrapping his arms around Tweek's waist. 

"Clingy much?" Tweek teased. 

Craig mumbled something unintelligible, nuzzling into the crook of Tweek's neck. 

"What was that, sweetheart?" 

Something about seeing Craig so uninhibitedly affectionate made him that much cuter. He lifted his head as to make his voice clearer.

"Thanks for taking care of me. I'll apologize in the morning, but right now I really need to sleep." 

Tweek giggled, running his fingers through Craig's hair. 

"You better fucking apologize. I had to see your gross puke." 

"My head hurts." Craig mumbled, already nodding off. Tweek smiled. 

"Just go to sleep, baby."


	9. beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @notsogrumpjesse on Tumblr suggested a water park drabble but I couldn't think of anything so I changed it to a beach

Tweek dabbed white sunscreen on his nose, peering into his reflection in the rearview mirror of Craig's car. 

"Is this enough?" He asked nervously, already adding another layer. 

"Yes, babe." Craig said without even taking his eyes off the road. It was the third time Tweek had asked him that in last hour. 

"I just want to make sure." Tweek said, frowning. "You'll be sorry when I get skin cancer and fucking die." 

"The sun is barely out!" Craig said, and he was right. 

That was the whole reason they'd chosen this week to skip school and take a road trip to the beach, actually. It was still just chilly enough outside that most people wouldn't be there. He just wished he could see Tweek with his shirt off. 

"I guess." Tweek said with a sigh. 

Craig saw their destination up ahead and changed lanes, turning into a parking lot. 

"Thanks for coming with me today." He said, partially to make up for being dismissive about the whole sunscreen thing. 

He pulled the car to a stop, putting it in park and pulling out the key. He and Tweek undid their seat belts. 

"Of course, you loser." Tweek teased, opening his door and stepping out. 

Craig smiled at him, grabbing a picnic basket from the backseat. He met Tweek in front of the car and intertwined their hands, walking them to the wooden platform that led toward the beach. 

"I didn't even know Colorado had beaches." Tweek commented, stepping onto the ramp.

"I wanted to take us somewhere they didn't have in South Park." 

"Well, you definitely did it."

They reached the edge of the sand and stared for a moment, mesmerized. The beach was empty of anything but the wind and waves echoing in their ears and an empty beer can someone had abandoned. 

"We're all alone!" Tweek said happily. 

"Just the way I like it." Craig responded. 

He dropped the picnic basket at his feet in favor of wrapping his arms around Tweek's waist, hugging him from behind. Tweek smiled, closing his eyes. 

"Would you really want to get married on the beach?" Craig asked. 

"Huh?" 

"You told me that one time, that a beach wedding would be nice." 

"Yeah, it would. I'd want it to be just us though, okay? Just you, me, and the priest. I definitely don't want my parents coming." 

"I think we'll need a witness." 

"We'll bring Stripe." 

Craig laughed, releasing his grip on Tweek to pick up the basket and move toward the water. 

"What did you bring, anyway?" Tweek asked, following behind him. 

"Strawberries."

"You brought an entire basket just for strawberries?"

"You know I'm shit at making food! I have a blanket in there too." 

"Thank god, because I'm fucking freezing." 

He sat down in the sand, pulling Craig with him and opening the basket. 

"I told you!" Craig said, collapsing at his side. "You look so stupid with that sunscreen all over your face." 

Tweek reached for a strawberry and popped it into Craig's mouth, glaring. Craig made a surprised sound, biting down. 

Tweek pulled out the blanket, wrapping it around his shoulders and shivering. 

"Share that!" Craig told him once he'd finished swallowing. 

"Fuck you, dude." Tweek said, rearing away from him. "It's so cold." 

"Are you kidding me? You're from South Park." 

Tweek stuck out his tongue playfully, wrapping the blanket more tightly around him. 

"If you want to be warm, you're just gonna have to cuddle with me." 

Craig tackled him into the sand, causing Tweek to burst into startled laughter. The blanket got tangled in between them, and Craig started pressing kisses to his neck. 

"Stop it!" Tweek squealed, still giggling. "You're such a horny bitch." 

"I just can't resist you." Craig said, only half joking. 

He pulled them both back into an upright position, wrapping his arms around his neck and planting a kiss on his cheek. 

"Tweek?" 

"Mm hm?" 

"I'm glad no one else is coming to our beach wedding." 

Tweek laughed, sliding down and snuggling into his chest. 

"Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones reallllly short, I'm sorry! But I wanted to post today


	10. #letcraigsleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a really cute suggestion from @facetiousfutz <3

"That movie was incredible!" Tweek exclaimed. 

He was standing in the middle of Craig's bedroom in Colorado sweatpants, one of Craig's t-shirts, and a pair of fuzzy socks. Craig smiled blearily at him from where he sat on the edge of his bed. 

"I told you you'd like it." He murmured. "It's from before M. Night Shyamalan sucked." 

Seeing Tweek so enthusiastic was adorable, but Craig was also really, really tired. He sort of wished his boyfriend would save this conversation for the morning. 

"That ending was incredible!" Tweek continued excitedly. "He was dead the whole time!" 

Craig climbed into his usual side of the bed, nodding. 

"I know, Tweek." He said fondly, cocking his head to the side and gazing at him through half closed eyes. "Come to bed with me."

As though on cue, his little sister burst through the door without knocking. 

"Mom says you have to the keep the door open." She reminded him with a sneer. "Guess you'll have to go to bed unsatisfied tonight, Tweek." 

"Get out!" Craig growled. 

Tweek blushed, bringing a hand halfway up as though to pull at his hair but stopping himself. 

"Don't shoot the messenger!" Tricia said before turning around and leaving the door opened. 

Craig frowned. Not because they were planning on doing anything sexual, but just because he was honestly kind of shy about other people seeing them be affectionate in any capacity. Even seven years on, cuddling seemed like something very private. 

"Honey?" Craig asked, because Tweek was still frozen where he stood and probably dwelling on the suggestive comment Tricia had made. 

"Right. Sorry. I'm coming." 

Tweek padded over the carpeted floor to reach the bed, slipping under Craig's blue quilt and sighing contentedly. He pulled the string on the bedside lamp, plunging them into darkness. 

"Do you care if I take my shirt off?" Tweek asked, seeming embarrassed. "It's getting kind of warm in here." 

"Go ahead!" Craig said, and he knew it came out sounding a lot more eager than he intended it to. Tweek laughed. 

"No need to be so excited." He teased. 

He tugged off his (Craig's) shirt and tossed it, letting it fall to the floor before laying down properly. Craig immediately set a curious hand on his bare chest. It certainly wasn't the first time he'd touched him that way, but something about laying in bed together made it all the more risqué. 

"Are you tired?" Craig asked with his eyes already closed, poised to turn in for the night. 

"Not really!" Tweek replied happily. "I'm still thinking about that movie!"

Craig opened his eyes, making a conscious effort not to roll them. He didn't want to hurt Tweek's feelings when he was so excited but goddamn, he really didn't want to talk about this movie anymore. 

"Yeah, it's a great movie." He said simply. 

He let his eyes fall shut again, hoping Tweek would get the hint. He didn't. 

"The mom was a really good actress I thought. I haven't see her in anything else! Isn't it weird how someone could be in such a big movie and then just vanish into obscurity?"

Craig just hummed vaguely in agreement, already feeling himself start to nod off. 

"I really liked the scenes in the church too, you know? Those were cool." 

"Yeah." Craig mumbled, but his mind was on another planet.

His half awake brain was conjuring up images of he and Tweek in space, and then the moon, and then a galaxy no one else knew about. He hoped that's what he dreamt of. 

"Did that movie win any Oscars?" Tweek wondered. "Because it deserved all them. I hope it at least won best picture." 

Jesus, Craig wished he would shut up. This was pretty much the only time he didn't feel like listening to his boyfriend talk. 

"I don't know." He responded, covering his eyes with his arm. 

Tweek continued rambling for the next few minutes, and Craig continued fighting off sleep so he could reply with 'yeah' or 'I don't know' or 'hmm'. 

"This kind of makes me want to watch Die Hard, you know?" Tweek asked. "Since Bruce Willis was so good in this." 

Craig grabbed for him blindly, pulling him in closer. Tweek's warmth only served to make him even more sleepy though, and he yawned. 

"Are you tired?" Tweek asked like he was only just now realizing this. 

Craig smirked, burying his face in Tweek's shoulder. 

"Just a little." He mumbled. 

"Why didn't you tell me, dumbass? Jesus, I haven't shut up for like twenty minutes."

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings." 

Tweek laughed, pressing a kiss to the top of his head and squeezing his arm affectionately. 

"We've been together for seven years, Craig. You can tell me if I need to be quiet." 

"But you were so excited!" 

Tweek smiled, endeared by his consideration. 

"I can finish my lecture tomorrow." He joked. "For now we can go to sleep." 

"Thank god." He murmured, and Tweek laughed again. 

Craig snuggled into him more deeply, breathing in his scent and relieved that he could finally get some rest. Tweek tangled their legs together semi flirtatiously, but Craig was too exhausted to really appreciate it. 

They both slept soundly and comfortably through the night, but the next morning wasn't so peaceful. Craig's parents both had a lot of questions as to why their son's boyfriend was sleeping in his bed without a shirt on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the sixth sense is my favorite movie can you tell


	11. jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone requested jealous Craig and I was happy to oblige

"I'm about three seconds away from killing myself." Stan Marsh said dully, hitting a textbook against his forehead. 

"Stanley." Ms. Grant said sternly from behind her desk, looking up from her romance novel. 

She'd been arbitrarily assigned detention supervision duty and was clearly hating it, looking up periodically at the clock to check if the hour was over. 

"Sorry, dude." Stan muttered. "But this is so fucking stupid." 

"Language." Ms Grant scolded, sounding bored. "And don't call me 'dude'. 

"Right. Sorry." Stan said. "But it is stupid." 

Behind him Craig rolled his eyes and clenched his teeth, resisting the urge to groan. Tweek looked at him warily, not in the mood to listen to an argument. 

"None of us want to be here, Marsh. Just grow the fuck up and get over it." Craig said. 

He had ended up here for flipping off a teacher when she didn't let him turn in late work, and Tweek was here because his bottle of sparkling water exploded all over him in class and he freaked out, 'causing a scene'. 

Stan slammed a hand on his desk, twisting in his seat to glare at Craig. Bebe Stevens jumped at the sudden noise, dropping the phone she'd be surreptitiously scrolling through under her desk. 

"For your information Craig," Stan said, hissing his name as though he was addressing the devil himself, "I shouldn't be here in the first place." 

"Right." Craig said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'm sure Butters just locked himself in the gym overnight." 

"I didn't have anything to with that!" Stan exclaimed. "That was all Cartman and Kyle, okay? Me and Kenny were nothing but innocent bystanders!" 

"Somehow I'm having trouble believing that." Craig said. 

"Fuck you, dude!" 

"You guys, be quiet-" Mrs. Grant started 

"Why are you guys so mean to Butters anyway?" Bebe asked, cutting her off. "He's a sweetheart." 

"He'd only nice to you because he wants to get in your parents." Craig informed her coldly. She looked positively scandalized. 

Mrs. Grant seemed to give up on reprimanding them, instead electing to sigh and return to the book she was leafing through. 

"Why aren't Kyle and Cartman here if this was all their fault?" Tweek asked curiously, resting his chin in the palms of his hands. 

"Because they totally threw me under the bus, dude." Stan explained. "My friends are assholes." 

"You can say that again." Craig muttered under his breath. 

"How did they manage to get out of trouble?" Tweek asked. 

"I guess they blackmailed Butters into telling the dean that it was just me who was there. Someone had to be the scapegoat." 

"Okay, I'm sure that's exactly what happened." Craig drawled sarcastically. 

"It is!" Stan insisted. 

"I believe you!" Tweek assured him, reaching diagonally across the space between them and patting him on the shoulder. 

Craig felt something like jealousy stirring in his stomach. Tweek eyes were filled with a softness normally reserved only for him. Huh. Interesting. 

"Thanks, Tweek." Stan said, and he flashed him a grin. 

Okay. Cool. Whatever. Not a big deal. No problem. 

Tweek smiled back at him almost shyly. 

Wait, fuck. Craig was officially jealous. Kind of. A little. Goddamn it! He guessed it probably had something to do with how attractive Stan was. Objectively, that is. Craig wouldn't touch him with a nine foot pole. 

"I can relate to the whole 'being thrown under the bus' thing." Tweek said conversationally. "My parents always blame it on me when something goes wrong at the coffee shop."

"That sucks, dude." Stan said with a pained smile. 

"Yeah, getting yelled at by customers definitely isn't fun." 

As they continued to talk, Craig could feel himself becoming progressively more agitated. Stan's straight, he reminded himself. And even if he wasn't, Kyle Broflovski would certainly be his first pick over Tweek. 

When the hour of detention was finally up, Craig was relieved. The group shuffled out the door, all of them eager to get to their cars. 

"See ya, Tweek!" Stan said, giving him a short wave once they were in the hallway. 

"Bye!" Tweek replied amiably. 

Stan walked ahead at a fast clip, probably on his way to spend the rest of the afternoon in Kyle's living room playing video games with his asshole friends even after they'd screwed him over. Tweek and Craig were left behind, taking their time at a slower pace. 

Craig shuffled his feet as they walked. clearly sulking. Tweek stopped abruptly in his tracks after a few seconds, whipping around to face him with narrowed eyes. 

"What's your problem, dude?" He asked. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Don't play dumb! You know exactly what the fuck I'm talking about. Why are you acting so weird? You were doing it in there, too! Did I do something?" 

Craig sighed. He really didn't want to talk about this, but he also didn't want Tweek thinking he was angry with him. 

"I guess I didn't know you and Stan were such good friends." He mumbled resignedly. 

"Stan's a cool guy." Tweek said, still incredibly annoyed. "So? Why do you care?"

Craig didn't answer, but a lightbulb seemed to appear over Tweek's head. 

"Are you jealous?" He asked, looking amused. 

"Shut up!"

"You are!" Tweek cried gleefully, shoving at his chest. "That's so cute!"

"It's not cute! It's fucking embarrassing!" 

Tweek pulled him in for a hug, putting his arms around Craig's neck and beaming up at him. 

"I'm all yours, baby." He teased. "What would ever compel you to be jealous of anyone? You know you don't have any competition." 

"I thought that maybe your type was like...sarcastic boys with black hair." 

Craig cringed realizing how utterly stupid he sounded. 

"I don't know!" He added. "I guess you aren't the only one who can be paranoid." 

Tweek giggled, resting his forehead on Craig's chest. His shoulders shook with laughter even as he tried to speak coherently. Craig pouted, still embarrassed. 

"You're cute when you blush." Tweek said when he was finally standing up right again. 

He kissed Craig's cheek then pinched it teasingly, grinning. 

"You don't have anything to be jealous of. Ever." He assured him. "As far as I'm concerned, you're the only boy in the world." 

Craig's shoulders relaxed as he let Tweek kiss him, hoping they wouldn't get another detention for PDA. 

"And by the way," Tweek said when he pulled away, "my type is Craig Tucker." 

Craig rolled his eyes at the corny line, but couldn't help feeling just a little relieved. If they never had detention with Stan Marsh again, it'd be just fine with him.


	12. future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a request @CeramicGenetics had for the house discussing their future together !

"This is so stupid. I hate my parents." Tweek complained from behind the counter at his family's coffee shop. 

"I agree." Craig said. "Why do they insist on keeping this place open so late if they know no one comes after 7:00?" 

"Because they hate me!" Tweek exclaimed, pounding a fist on a display case. 

"They don't...hate you." Craig said. 

He was aware that they weren't the most comforting words, but they were what he had to offer. Not actively hating their son was perhaps the Tweak's only good quality, and it was really more just basic human decency. 

Tweek sighed, leaning against the refrigerator behind him and slouching. 

"Come sit over here with me." Craig said, scooting over to make room for him in the booth. Tweek smiled, but shook his head. 

"I can't, Craig. What if someone comes in and wants something? How is it gonna look if the only employee here is making out with his boyfriend?" 

"Jesus, Tweek." Craig teased. "Who said anything about making out?" 

Tweek turned red and crossed his arms, glowering. 

"You know, I was thinking about breaking the rules to come sit with you." He said. "But then you decided to be a dick about it." 

Craig laughed, gazing at him through adoring eyes. Tweek's mouth quirked into a smile of his own.

"Fine." He mumbled. "But only because I'm tired." 

He untied his apron and hung it up before walking around to the other side of the counter and toward the booth. 

"Put your head in my lap if you're tired, baby." Craig said softly. "There's enough room on the bench."

Tweek obliged, curling himself into a ball and resting his his head in Craig's lap. Immediately, Craig began running his hands through Tweek's messy hair. 

"I'm sorry about your parents." He said as Tweek closed his eyes. "We only have to deal with them for another year, and then we can get out of here for good." 

"Where are we gonna go?" Tweek asked, turning on his side and tracing his finger on Craig's upper thigh. 

"Anywhere you want. Denver? Chicago? New York?"

"I can't stand big cities, Craig. They're too loud and too busy. They make me anxious."

"Right. I forgot. We'll move somewhere small then. Some town in Minnesota where it'll just be us and 200 farmers." 

"Don't be stupid." Tweek said with a laugh. "We have to move to Florida if you're gonna work at NASA."

Craig shrugged, sheepish. He kind of lived under the philosophy that it was better to keep your expectations low. 

"We're moving to Florida, Craig." Tweek said more firmly when he saw his reaction. 

"What are you gonna do while I'm working at NASA?" Craig wondered. Now it was Tweek's turn to shrug. 

"I think I want to be a psychiatrist." He said. "You know, to help people like me." 

Craig's face softened and he bent down, pressing a chaste kiss to Tweek's lips. 

"You're gonna be an incredible psychiatrist." 

"Can we take our kids to Disney World?" Tweek asked, changing the subject abruptly. 

"Kids?" Craig asked, and Tweek couldn't help but laugh at the panicked expression on his face. 

"Maybe we save that conversation for later." He suggested. "But I think you'd be a great dad. At least you are to our guinea pigs." 

Craig made a face, wrinkling his nose.

"Whatever you say, Tweek. I just can't wait for us to live together." 

"That'll be soon, right?" Tweek asked a little nervously. "First year of college?"

"As soon as possible." 

Craig leaned in for another kiss, but was startled by the bell on the door ringing as someone entered. Predictably, Tweek jumped and slammed their heads together. They both grunted, and Tweek scrambled to stand up. 

Kyle Broflovski was standing in the doorway with one eyebrow raised, looking suspicious. 

"Is this a bad time?" He asked. 

Tweek raced behind the counter frantically, shaking his head. 

"No, no!" He said, already standing at the coffee machine. "Your usual?" 

"You got it." Kyle said with a nod. 

"It's almost 9:00, Broflovski." Craig said. "What in the hell are you doing here so late?" 

"I have to stay up cramming for a test tonight." Kyle explained. "I figured I'd need something to keep me awake."

"That Algebra 2 test is gonna kick my ass." Tweek mumbled as he handed Kyle his drink. 

Kyle hummed in agreement, handing over a five dollar bill. Tweek crumpled it in his hand and stuffed it haphazardly into the register. 

"Thanks for the coffee, Tweek." Kyle said. 

"No problem! I gave you an extra shot of expresso." 

"But for future reference," he continued, "you might want to stop snuggling with your boyfriend on the job."

Tweek blushed, glaring at Craig as Kyle walked out the front door and back into the dark.


	13. sick

"For the last time, Craig: no." Laura Tucker said sternly, folding her arms. 

Her back was resting against her kitchen counter as she looked expectantly at her son, who was narrowing his eyes. 

"Are you kidding me?" He asked bluntly, his voice flat. "When I was sick last week, Tweek sat with me for hours!" 

"Yes, Craig." His mother replied slowly, purposefully patronizing. "And what happened after that? He got himself sick!" 

"Who cares if I get sick again?" Craig asked, his voice rising in frustration. "Tweek is lonely and sad and I'm going over to his house now." 

"Craig!" Laura scolded. "You can't miss any more school if you end up catching his virus!" 

"Don't care." Craig said simply, flipping his mother off before flying out of the room. 

"And I don't care if you're throwing up tomorrow!" His mom called after him. "I'll drive you to school with a fucking barf bag!"

Craig answered by slamming the front door. Sending Tweek a quick text to let him know he was on his way, he made his way to the other side of the neighborhood. 

He cut in between Stan and Kyle's houses, speed walking to get to Tweek faster. When he arrived, he entered the Tweak's house without knocking and took the stairs two at a time. He opened the door to Tweek's bedroom slowly, just in case he had fallen asleep. 

When he stepped in Tweek had a pillow covering his face and his bed was in disarray and covered in used tissues. Gross. 

"Hi, honey." Craig said gently. "I'm here, let me see you." 

Tweek whined into the pillow, squirming uncomfortably. Craig walked over to sit on the bed, resting a hand on Tweek's hip. 

"Take the pillow off your face, Tweek." He encouraged him. 

"I can't." Tweek said, his voice barely intelligible. "I look gross." 

"You've never looked gross, idiot. Besides, I've seen you sick before." 

"Fine." Tweek mumbled. 

He pushed the pillow off of his face and frowned embarrassedly. His nose was bright red and there was crust in the corner of his eyes. 

"Aw." Craig said, laughing kindly. Tweek looked miserable, turning away from him. 

"I know what I look like!" He whined. 

Craig shook his head, setting a hand on Tweek's burning forehead. 

"You look fine, baby." 

"You're kind of biased."

"I'm really, really biased. But I still think I'm right." 

"I wish you could kiss me without getting sick."

"Me too." 

Craig put his fingers in Tweek's sweat slicked hair, looking into his hazel eyes. 

"You're thinking about kissing me anyway, aren't you?" Tweek asked. 

Craig nodded, leaning in with closed eyes. Tweek squealed, pushing his face away with both hands. 

"Quit it, dumbass! You're gonna get sick again!" 

Craig laughed at his over the top reaction and sat up straight again. 

"I guess I'll just have to kiss you somewhere else then." He said matter of factly.

Without warning, he brought his face down to Tweek's lower body and lifted his shirt. He began planting kisses all over Tweek's stomach, causing him to burst into fits of giggling and shrieking. 

"Craig, that's so embarrassing!" He yelled, but he was still laughing. 

"Sorry, babe." Craig said with a grin, coming back up for air.

"Can you get me something?" Tweek asked, adjusting himself into a more upright position.

"What do you need?"

"I want coffee."

Craig frowned. Caffeine was not what Tweek needed now or ever, and he hadn't had any in nearly three weeks. 

"We're weaning you off that shit remember?" Craig asked. "Do you want lemonade or something?" 

"That's okay. Will you just lie with me?" 

Craig did as he was asked, lying down on Tweek's right side and throwing an arm around his waist. 

"I'm kind of surprised your parents are letting you take off work." He said, and Tweek chuckled humorlessly. 

"They were gonna make me go down to the shop until I reminded them that having their employees throwing up wasn't really good for business." 

Craig snorted, planting a kiss to the nape of Tweek's neck. 

"I'm going back to sleep now, okay?" Tweek said drowsily. 

And just as he'd told his mother earlier that same afternoon, he really didn't care if he got infected with whatever illness Tweek had. It was worth it just to be there for him. 

"Sleep for as long as you like, honey."


	14. homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is vaguely suggestive, just a warning if that bothers you

For weeks ahead of time, the South Park High student body pestered Tweek and Craig about homecoming night. 

Everyone figured that the longest lasting couple at school (not to mention the healthiest one in town) would have big plans for such a significant rite of passage in their academic career, and people like Clyde Donovan loved living vicariously through them. 

The whole thing was, in Tweek's words, far too much pressure. Word around school was that he and Craig were definitely going to fool around at the dance and presently, Craig found himself hoping the rumors were true. 

"I have the hottest boyfriend in the fucking world." He deadpanned, staring across the room. 

Token chuckled, following Craig's line of vision. Tweek was standing in the neon lights of their school gym at the homecoming dance and laughing at something Bebe Stevens was telling him. 

"Someone's really in the mood, huh, Craig?" Token teased. 

"Is it my fault he looks so damn good right now?" Craig asked, monotonous as ever. "Jesus Christ." 

Tweek gave Bebe a wave as he walked away from her, still smiling. Craig made eye contact with him immediately and reached out his hand. Tweek sped up his walk to get to him faster. 

"Should I ask the DJ to play our song, or is that too lame?" He asked, and Craig shrugged. 

"We can't dance, babe. But do it if you want to."

"No, you're right." Tweek said, looking only slightly disappointed. 

"Perfect." Craig said, yanking Tweek abruptly by the hand. 

Tweek yelped and his arm bounced, spilling the can of Sprite in his hand. 

"What are we doing?" He shrieked. "Is everything okay?" 

"You don't need this right now." Craig answered, tossing the can of soda into a nearby trash can. 

"Are you gonna tell me where we're going?" Tweek asked, growing annoyed. 

"You look so good tonight." Craig said simply. 

And he did. The boys were wearing the exact same thing: suits and matching purple ties picked out by Tricia. Still, regardless of their identical outfits, Craig was prone to thinking Tweek looked better. 

"What does me looking good have to do with you dragging me away from our school dance?"

After speaking out loud, Tweek seemed to realize that the question answered itself and blushed. 

"Oh." 

Craig laughed winking. 

They turned into a hallway and Craig led them to the library's double doors. He let go of Tweek's hand to open it and ushered him inside urgently. 

The room was dimly lit even after hours, and they both glanced around to ensure that they were alone. As Tweek had his head turned, Craig took him off guard with a kiss. Tweek gasped briefly before wrapping his arms around Craig's neck, letting himself be pushed into a bookshelf. 

Quickly, Craig moved on to press kisses down Tweek's neck. Tweek's breath hitched, and he giggled. 

"Someone's excited." He remarked, and Craig responded with a soft moan. 

Craig thrusted his lower body, pressing it against Tweek's own. Tweek could feel his becoming more labored as Craig shoved him into the bookshelf, causing sharp edges to dig into his back. 

"Ow!" He exclaimed, quietly. 

Craig pulled away, looking concerned. 

"You okay?"

"Let's move, this thing is hurting my back." 

Craig nodded, gesturing to an area at the back of the library with a pile of bean bag chairs. Tweek took control, pushing him toward it. He shoved Craig into a bean bag and fell onto him in a straddling position. 

They continued kissing, grinding their hips together and breathing heavily. After a few minutes of dry humping, Tweek pulled away with a huge gulp of air. 

"You taste good." Craig mumbled, sinking backward into the bean bag. 

Tweek laughed, going limp and collapsing on top of him. 

"I'm so tired." He whispered. 

Craig hummed in agreement, kissing the top of his head. 

"I'm gonna close my eyes for a second, okay?" He said. "Don't let me fall asleep." 

"Okay." Tweek answered, also closing his eyes. 

He inhaled the comforting scent of the library and of Craig's cologne, focusing on the silky fabric of his tie. 

When they woke up an hour later to the sound of Token's voice and Clyde snapping his fingers. 

"Hello? Wake up, assholes." Token said, holding his car keys in between two fingers. 

Tweek looked around still in a sleep induced haze. He realized that his head was resting on Craig's chest and they were still curled together, having moved as close as possible in their sleep. 

"Wow, guys." Clyde said sarcastically, appearing above them. "You two really lived up to the hype." 

Tweek blinked, letting his eyes adjust to the light. Craig stared at his friends confusedly. 

"Did we fall asleep?" Tweek asked. 

"Evidently." Token him. 

"We came to look for you guys since we know Token's your ride, and it took forever." Clyde explained. "Thanks for that, by the way. 

"Sorry." Tweek said, standing up and offering hand to Craig, who groaned exaggeratedly. 

"Fuck!" He muttered under his breath. 

Tweek laughed, linking their hands together. 

"What's the problem, Craig?" Clyde asked teasingly. 

"Yeah." Token added with a smirk. "Didn't get to finish something?" 

"Shut up." Craig said, his face turning a light shade of red. 

Tweek squeezed his hand, laughing along with their friends. 

"Maybe next year, honey."


	15. whiplash

Craig's first problem was that it was 7:00 on a Friday night, and he was sitting in a doctor's office instead of watching the new episode of Red Racer. Fuck that! Season 21 had been pretty good so far, too. 

Craig's second problem was that he had whiplash. He'd slammed on his brakes a little too abruptly after staring at his phone instead of the road, and now there was a throbbing at the base of his skull and his whole upper half was stiff. 

Craig's third problem was that Tweek was on his way and by now, he was probably crying, or hyperventilating, or both. If it had been up to Craig he would've hid this from his boyfriend forever, but Tricia had taken it upon herself to text him explaining what had happened. Probably payback for eating the last of their mom's peanut butter cookies. 

From outside the door of the room he was in Craig could hear a commotion, and where there was commotion there was usually Tweek. It sounded like something was knocked off a cart, and then something else slammed against the wall. Sure enough, Tweek burst in a few moments later. 

"Craig!" He cried, rushing to him. 

"Are you allowed to be back here?" Craig wondered.

"What? Are you serious? Who fucking cares? Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine." Craig assured him. "My head just hurts, that's all. It'd help if you lowered your voice by the way."

"Sorry!" Tweek whisper-yelled. "But shouldn't you be in a hospital?" 

Craig could have asked him the same question based on the way he was shaking and panting. 

"I'm perfectly fine, honey." He said instead. "I wouldn't have even come here in the first place if my mom didn't make me." 

Tweek frowned for a moment and then sighed, curling his fingers into Craig's shirt and burying his face in his chest. Normally Craig would have rested his chin on Tweek's head, but movement in his neck probably wasn't the best idea right now. 

"I wish you'd take this more seriously." Tweek whispered. 

"But nothing happened!" Craig said, completely misunderstanding where Tweek was coming from. 

Tweek let go of him, stepping backward and rolling his eyes. Craig just stared back quizzically, a foreboding feeling washing over him. Tweek had once scolded him for sometimes seeming to only have a 'rudimentary grasp on human interaction' and Craig could tell this was one of those times he was talking about. 

"I was really worried about you." Tweek said slowly. He had a tendency to get patronizing when he was annoyed. 

Craig just stared at him, unsure what he should be saying. Where was the doctor? Craig wished he would come in and save him from his boyfriend's wrath. 

"Are you listening, Craig?" 

Shit. He definitely wasn't. 

"Uh, what was that last thing?" 

"You have to promise me you'll be more careful." Tweek said, and his voice broke. 

Craig looked into his eyes and saw that they were brimming with tears. His bottom lip was trembling. 

"Oh, baby." Craig said gently, guilt swelling in the pit of his stomach. "Come here." 

Tweek sniffed once and walked back over to him, his shoulders shaking. Craig pulled him in and hugged him as well as he could without hurting himself. The angle of his neck was somewhat awkward, but it seemed to be helping Tweek feel better. 

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you." Tweek confessed quietly. 

Craig's heart broke as he squeezed him tighter, and what Tweek was trying to say suddenly made a lot of sense. He couldn't stomach the thought of something taking Tweek away from him. 

"I know, baby." He said. "Me too. I promise I'll won't text anymore when I'm driving, okay? I'll put my phone in the trunk. Please stop crying." 

"Are you saying that to shut me up or because you mean it?" Tweek asked suspiciously. 

"I'm saying it because I hate making you sad. And because I know that if something happened to you it would kill me." 

Tweek looked touched, and he smiled just a little. Craig wished that kissing him didn't require craning his neck. 

"You should probably leave before the doctor gets here, right?" Craig said softly. 

Tweek detached himself from his grip, wiping at his eyes sheepishly. 

"Yeah. I'll see you after, okay? I'm gonna help your sister with her homework." 

"Sorry for being an idiot." Craig apologized. Tweek chuckled lightly. 

"I guess I'll just have to finally get my license." He half joked. "I love you, okay?" 

"I love you too." 

Tweek gave him one more kind smile before he left, blowing him a kiss. Suddenly, the pain in Craig's neck didn't seem so bad.


	16. separation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapter title sounds angsty but it's not

Craig burst through his front door, eager to get upstairs. The school day had seemed to stretch into eons, and he'd sat through all of his classes almost as fidgety as his boyfriend used to be. Not to say that Tweek didn't still battle with anxiety, but things were a lot better than they once were. 

"Hey, fucker." Tricia greeted him from where she was sitting on the couch, cross legged and playing some video game. "Is Tweek back yet?" 

Craig frowned at the question, hanging his backpack on the back of a chair. Tweek had been staying with his grandma in Florida for the last few days, and Craig's heart was aching with missing him so much. Not that he was about to say that out loud. 

"No. Why do you care?" 

"You're annoying when you sulk." 

"Funny. You're annoying all the time." 

"Are you gonna go call Tweek now?" She asked with a smirk. 

"What do you think?" He asked, turning on his heel. 

"Put on music to drown out the phone sex!" Tricia yelled after him. 

Craig rolled his eyes and raced up the stairs, already pulling his phone out. He slammed the door to his bedroom and pulled up Tweek's contact, clicking the FaceTime button. 

Tweek's accepted the call almost instantly, and Craig felt his heart swell upon seeing his face. He guessed that old saying about absence making the heart grow fonder was true. On the screen, Tweek was sitting cross legged on a bed and smiling. 

"Hi. I miss you." Craig said instantly, the words spilling out almost against his will. "You look so good." 

"I miss you too." Tweek said softly. "And I never thought I'd say this, but I miss South Park. The heat here is fucking killing me."

Craig gasped exaggeratedly, kicking off his shoes and launching himself into his bed. 

"If you tell me you want to keep living here after high school, I might have to break up with you." He joked. 

Tweek wrinkled his nose. 

"Ugh, I wouldn't go that far. South Park definitely still sucks." 

"I know! And it sucks even more without you here." 

"You really miss me, don't you?" Tweek asked teasingly. 

"Of course!" Craig said, pulling a pillow into his lap and squeezing it. "Everything's so boring without you, babe."

There wasn't another person in the world who could make Craig laugh as much as Tweek could. They were constantly making fun of their friends together.

"Aw. You're sweet." 

If Tweek were with him at the moment Craig would've kissed him, but he wasn't. Unfortunately. 

"Stan and those guys were being so fucking annoying today. They're trying to write a broadway musical and holding auditions in the gym." 

Tweek laughed, rolling his eyes. 

"As if anyone wants to be in their show." 

Craig felt a tug in his heart. He'd never realized it before, but he couldn't look at Tweek's smile without wanting to kiss him. 

"What time will you be back tomorrow?" He asked with a pout. 

"6:00, Craig. I've told you a hundred times. My parents are gonna pick me up from the airport, and I'll come see you on the way home." 

"I can't wait." 

•••

The next evening, Craig stood expectantly on the Tweak's doorstep. He hadn't really expected to be so thoroughly bothered by his separation from Tweek, but he knew it made sense. He'd always been completely smitten with his boyfriend. 

Craig looked up when he heard the sound of and engine, and saw Richard Tweak's Mazda turning down the street. Finally. As they pulled into their driveway, Tweek grinned at him from the backseat. 

Craig felt a smile of his own spreading across his face as Tweek stepped out of his car. He left his suitcase behind and speed walked up the driveway, letting Craig meet him halfway. 

"Hey." Tweek said, a little bit out of breath. 

Craig grabbed him by the hips immediately, lifting him off the ground and spinning them both around as Tweek laughed. Behind them, Tweek's parents oohed and ahed. Craig tried his best to ignore them as he set Tweek back on the ground. 

"God, I love you." Craig whispered. 

"It's been less than a week, honey." Tweek said fondly. "But I love you too."

"Good to see you, Craig." Richard greeted him. Craig just gave him a nod. 

"Your mom told me you've been pretty upset while Tweek's been gone." Mrs Tweak added. "That's so cute!" 

Craig blushed, hiding his face in Tweek's neck and groaning. 

"I missed you too, Craig." Tweek said with a laugh. 

"Then just fucking take me with you next time."


	17. love handles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took my therapist an hour to half convince me that no one was going to break into my bedroom, so that’s where Tweek’s fear comes from (also, i make reference to the Petit home invasion in this chapter and I want to warn you all that the case is very disturbing so please don’t read about it if you’re sensitive to violence)

The window in Craig’s bedroom was open, and the cold outside was sleeping through the thin screen. It was cold enough that Craig was sleeping with his shirt on, which was something he did only rarely. 

Every once in a while a car would turn down the street with its headlights on, illuminating the room and causing Tweek to glance warily at the screen as though a home invasion was imminent. 

“I’m right here, baby.” Craig said gently after he did it for the third time. “No one’s gonna hurt you, okay?” 

“What?” Tweek asked, startled by the sudden voice. 

“You keep looking at the window. No one’s gonna come in here.” 

Tweek looked sheepish, breaking eye contact. 

“Right. Sorry. I was watching something on Investigation Discovery earlier and it really freaked me out, you know?” 

“I don’t know what you insist on watching that shit, Tweek. It just makes you paranoid.” 

“But it’s fascinating! Have you ever read about the Petit home invasion? The-“

“Ugh. I don’t want to hear about it, dude. You’ll never fall asleep if we keep talking about this.” 

“Yeah, you’re right.” Tweek murmured, putting his head on Craig’s shoulder. “And I’m so sleepy.” 

“Me too. Close your eyes.” Craig whispered, kissing Tweek’s temple.

“Wanna make out?” Tweek asked, suddenly speaking in his flirtatious voice. “That always tires me out.” 

That was true. Heady kissing had a way of making Tweek’s eyelids grow heavy, and there were times when he’d collapsed onto Craig’s chest and brought make-out sessions to an abrupt end. 

Now Tweek pushed their mouthes together, gripping Craig’s thigh and entangling their tongues. 

Craig sighed contentedly, putting a hand hand under Tweek’s shirt and squeezing at his love handles. His skin was soft, and felt good between Craig’s fingers. Tweek squirmed under the blanket, kicking his legs. 

“What the hell are you doing?” He asked, tearing his lips away. 

“Sorry?” Craig said, confused. “I guess it’s hard to have a cute boy in my bed without touching him.” 

Tweek groaned and scooted away, shoving at Craig’s hand.

“Wait, what?” Craig asked, frowning. “You actually don’t like that?” 

“It always feels weird when you grab the pudge on my stomach like that! It makes me feel so fat.” 

Craig’s frown deepened and he wrapped an arm around Tweek’s waist, pulling him back in so that they were pressed together. 

“You’re so perfect, Tweek. I can’t tell you that enough.” 

Tweek rolled his eyes and turned pink, clearly embarrassed. 

“Okay, Craig. Whatever. Let’s just go to bed. 

“Are you being serious right now?” Craig asked incredulously. 

Tweek was hot as fuck, that wasn’t up for debate. Craig thought his body was absolutely beautiful. 

“I know I’m weird looking, Craig! I have bad skin and fat rolls on my stomach. You don’t have to pretend because you feel bad for me.” 

“Weird looking?” Craig asked. “Honey, you’re gorgeous. Way out of my league.”

Now it was Tweek’s turn to gawk. 

“Out of your league? You’re out of my league! You’re so tall, and handsome, and you have such a cute nose.” 

Craig grinned, kissing the tip of Tweek’s nose. He slid further down the bed, ducking his head beneath the covers and ignoring Tweek’s surprised yelp. Lifting up Tweek’s shirt, he started blowing raspberries to his stomach. 

Tweek shrieked happily, bursting into laughter. 

“Oh my god! Craig!” He exclaimed giddily. “Stop it! We’re gonna wake up your parents!” 

Craig cackled into the bedsheets, coming back up for air and giving Tweek another kiss on the lips. 

“Are you ready to sleep now?” He asked, hugging Tweek’s torso. 

Tweek yawned at the mention of sleep, smiling. 

“I think so.”

Craig tightened his grip on his boyfriend, squeezing once again at the extra fat on his stomach. This time, Tweek didn’t push him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the way I write kisses may cause you to think otherwise, but I promise I’ve made out with people before


	18. bragging

Tweek was laughing so hard he was gasping for breath, hugging his knees to his chest. Craig didn’t think the movie they had on was all that funny, but he was happy just to see Tweek so happy. 

“Look at me, babe.” He said, holding up his phone. 

Without thinking Tweek turned to look at him, still beaming. Craig snapped a picture and he gasped, hiding his face in his hands. 

“Don’t!” He cried. “I look so gross right now, Craig! It’s past midnight and I’m fucking exhausted. Is that Snapchat? Don’t you fucking dare put that on your story!” 

“It’s not Snapchat. But you look adorable.” Craig said sincerely. “Thanks for the new lock screen.” 

Tweek groaned, rolling over in bed and pulling a Red Racer blanket up over his face. 

A week later Craig stood in the break room at Walmart, learning his back against the coffee machine and watching the clock. It was only 4:30? Jesus, he felt like he’d been here all day. 

This job was so inane. He hated dealing with all the stupid customers and their stupid problems, and he hated how it took away his time with Tweek and Stripe. 

“Hey, Craig?” A haired girl standing across from him asked, shaking him from his thoughts. 

She was around his age, but had been blessed enough to not grow up in South Park. This meant that Craig hardly knew her. In fact, he couldn’t even recall her name. Abby? Angela? 

“Leave him alone, Avery.” Another coworker piped up.

Avery! That was it. 

“I’m not doing anything wrong!” Avery said with a pout. “I just have a question!” 

“Uh. What’s the question?” Craig wondered, confused.

Avery smiled, getting closer to him and clicking the home button on his phone. He was taken aback by her forwardness as the screen lit up with Tweek’s picture. 

“Who is that?” She asked. “He’s really cute.”

Craig relaxed. Oh. She was just asking about Tweek. He was always willing to talk about Tweek. 

“My boyfriend.” He answered simply. “And yeah, he is cute.” 

“Aw! How long have you two been dating?”

“Seven years.” Craig says without hesitation, and waits for the reaction he knows is coming. 

“Seven years?” Avery repeats, and she sounds as though she isn’t sure she heard correctly. 

“Right.” Craig says, his voice bored. This conversation had gotten a little tiring over the years. “Since we were ten.” 

“That’s crazy!” 

“So I’ve been told.” 

“Wow, your boyfriend must be pretty cool. What’s his name?” 

“Tweek. And yeah, he’s amazing.”

Avery’s nose wrinkled, and she cocked her head to one side. 

“Tweek? I’ve never heard that before.” 

“No one has.” 

She laughed. 

“So what is Tweek like? Besides amazing, I mean.” 

Craig smiled without even meaning to, his mind drifting to thoughts of Tweek. God, he wished he was with him right now. If his dad hadn’t made him get this stupid job, they could by lying in bed right now or playing with Stripe. 

“Tweek is...really nice. He’s a really good person. He just wants everyone to get along, you know?” 

Avery looked at him kindly, nodding. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah. And he’s really talented. Like really, really talented. He plays the piano so beautifully, holy shit. And his voice! He has the most amazing singing voice on the planet.” 

“Wow.” 

“And he’s such a good baker! His cupcakes are sooo good.” 

“He sounds like man of many talents.” 

“I know! And he’s so funny! God, he makes me laugh so hard.” 

Avery looked amused now, but still genuinely interested. 

“He sounds incredible, dude.” 

Craig’s smile widened. 

“He is. I don’t understand how I got so lucky, to be honest.” 

Avery smiled encouragingly at him as a timer went off on the table, signaling that their break time was over. 

“Back to work guys!” Someone called from outside. 

“Maybe you can brag about your boyfriend more tomorrow.” Avery teased as she was walked out of the room.

Craig blushed. He guessed he hadn’t realized how lovestruck he’d sounded. Well...whatever. Tweek deserved the praise.


	19. cold

Tweek was shivering in his seat, and for once it wasn’t because he was anxious. 

He was sitting shotgun in Craig’s car as his boyfriend stepped inside the pet store, and the dashboard heater was already at full blast. Despite this, Tweek felt as though he’d been plunged into an Antarctic sea or Alaskan mountain. 

It was hardly the first harsh winter Tweek had lived through, but this one seemed to reign supreme in terms of pure misery. He and Craig theorized it was due to the lack of coffee in his system, which meant a significant decrease in body temperature if internet statistics were to be believed. 

Craig had encouraged him to stop the intake of his parents’ coffee completely this year, and it had been hard...like, really hard. Like...weirdly hard. Who knew a caffeine addiction could become so extreme? But anyway, that wasn’t really the point. 

The point was that Tweek was cold. He was wrapped up in Craig’s warmest winter jacket with the heater on full blast, and he was still so cold. 

Craig’s jacket was helpful, though. At least somewhat. He’d kept it on through all his classes and it had kept him comfortable. Too comfortable. He’d fallen asleep in English because being bundled up in Craig’s scent was so relaxing. The jacket smelled strongly of Craig’s cologne: pine and citrus. 

Presently, Craig was walking back out of the pet supply store with a bag of guinea pig food in one arm and smiling at Tweek through the car window. He walked over to the driver’s side and opened the door, still grinning. 

“Oh, sweetie.” He cooed as he climbed in, tossing the bag into the backseat. 

It was obvious by looking at him how much Tweek was suffering and Craig really did feel bad, but he also couldn’t deny how adorable Tweek looked. He was red faced and pouting, and buried under a million layers of clothes. 

Tweek just moaned, kicking his legs in frustration. Craig chuckled and leaned over, wrapping his arms all the way around his shivering boyfriend. Tweek did not hug back.

“I’m sorry you’re so cold.” Craig said, hoping to disguise the amusement in his voice.

“Just drive, you idiot!” Tweek snapped. 

Craig laughed again as he pulled away, putting on his seatbelt and sticking the key in the ignition. He began the short drive back to his house, listening patiently to Tweek complain the whole time. 

As soon as they pulled into his driveway, Tweek unhooked his seatbelt and scrambled out of the car. Craig was slower, taking the time to grab his purchase from the backseat, and saw his boyfriend almost slip out of the corner of his eye. 

“Be careful!” He called teasingly, following Tweek up to his doorway. 

“Hurry up, it’s fucking locked!” Tweek called back. 

Craig smiled to himself. The rest of his family was probably out Christmas shopping, which meant that he and Tweek had that house all to themselves. Perfect.

When he stepped forward to unlock the door, Tweek bolted in immediately. 

“Finally!” He exclaimed once he was inside. “Warmth!” 

Without warning or explanation, he turned and bounded up the staircase. Craig shut the door quickly, trapping the cold outside, and followed calmly behind. 

By the time he reached his bedroom, Tweek had already gotten under his covers and buried himself under the fleece blankets Craig’s mom put out specifically for the winter weather. 

“You comfortable, honey?” Craig teased, swinging his bedroom door shut. 

Tweek pulled the covers up higher and shut his eyes. 

“Almost.” He mumbled. 

Craig kicked his sneakers off and threw his backpack to the floor before jumping into bed next and climbing under the covers. 

“I heard somewhere that the best way to conserve body heat is if we take all our clothes off and cuddle.” He deadpanned. 

Tweek yelped and turned red, glaring at him.

“The rest of your family could be home any second, you pervert!” 

Craig snickered, pulling Tweek into his chest and nuzzling into his hair. 

“Fine. I guess we’ll just have to keep our clothes on this time.” He mumbled, pressing a kiss to the top of Tweek’s head.


	20. caught in the act

“I promise you, babe.” Craig said. “No one can see us. My windows are tinted, remember? And besides, it’s pitch black outside.” 

Tweek whimpered, sinking into the leather backseat of his boyfriend’s car. Craig hovered above, straddling him and staring from under half lidded eyes. He dove in for a kiss, noting how Tweek’s body radiated heat even in the cold. 

They were parked behind a grocery store in town after dark, not wanting to fool around in either of their bedrooms with parents at home. Tweek had been a little paranoid when they first started that they’d be discovered, but those fears had long been abandoned in exchange for his excitement. 

“I love you.” Craig mumbled moving his mouth from Tweek’s lips to his neck. “I love you so much.” 

Most people he knew thought he was emotionally stunted, but Craig actually had an embarrassing habit of getting over romantic when he and Tweek were wrapped up in a moment. It was almost as though he got drunk on circumstance; abandoning his inhibitions completely in favor of making Tweek feel good. 

Tweek laughed softly, bucking his hips in an effort to get closer to him. Craig stopped what he was doing to get a firm grip under Tweek’s thighs, lifting him into his lap. Tweek yelped, opening his eyes to glance out the nearest window.

“We shouldn’t be doing this here!” He hissed. “Token and Nichole got caught making out here last weekend and they got in trouble!” 

“We aren’t gonna get caught, babe.” Craig said, slightly annoyed. 

Sometimes it seemed like Tweek was insistent on ruining any private moment he and Craig got together with his endless string of anxieties. 

“Okay, fine.” Tweek whispered, though he didn’t seem convinced. “I’m sorry. It’s fine. Keep going.” 

Craig continued to kiss him, tracing a finger along Tweek’s inner thigh. They both sighed contentedly for a second, holding each other as tightly as possible. 

A sound from outside interrupted them. A kind of shuffling, footstep kind of sound. 

“Did you hear that?” Tweek asked. “Someone’s out there!” 

“There’s no one there, baby.” Craig whispered into his neck. “It’s just your mind playing tricks on you.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.” 

Somewhat hesitantly, Tweek went back to kissing him. It only lasted for a second before they were interrupted by another sound. This time, it was a tapping at the window. A bright light shone in through the glass. 

Tweek nearly jumped out of his skin, and Craig just muttered curse words under his breath. He scooted toward the window and rolled it down. Outside was Officer Barbrady, holding on a flashlight. 

“You kids have to get out of here.” He said, peering into the backseat. “Sexual contact is prohibited in public places, you know. Even for you homosexuals.” 

Tweek turned bright red, hoping his lips weren’t too obviously kiss bruised. Craig put a gentle hand on his shoulder, pulling him closer as a means of comfort. 

“Sorry, sir.” He said, putting on his polite and innocent gay boy facade. 

Officer Barbrady nodded, backing away from the window. 

“Alright, boys. Run along home now. And make sure to use protection!” 

Tweek groaned in embarrassment as Craig leaned forward and shut the window.

“I knew we shouldn’t we doing this shit in public!” He cried, burying his head in Craig’s chest. “That was so fucking embarrassing.”

Craig laughed, kissing Tweek on the forehead. 

“At least we still had all of our clothes on, honey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on my own experiences of making out in cars while being paranoid about getting caught


	21. nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: gun violence is referenced in this chapter!

“Let him go!” Craig yelled. 

His voice was unnaturally loud and unnaturally raw, and hearing it only scared him more. It seemed to have a similar affect on Tweek, who was shivering violently in front of him. 

“Just stop, Craig.” He begged. “You’re making it worse. 

The man in the mask chuckled, tightening the ropes around Tweek’s ankles. When he was done with that he stood up, reaching into his black bag for more supplies. 

Tweek and Craig made desperate eye contact, silently communicating their mutual panic. How had they ended up here? Neither boy could remember. 

The man standing over them pulled out a gun and cocked it, causing both of them to gasp. He brought it to Tweek’s head slowly, and-

Craig woke up with a start, choking out a strangled gasp. He glanced at the clock on one wall of his bedroom and saw that it was nearly three in the morning. 

“That’s embarrassing.” Tweek said from beside him, amusement evident even in his bleary voice. 

“Embarrassing?” Craig asked, confused. 

“You were having a sex dream, weren’t you?” Tweek asked. “You kept mumbling my name.” 

Craig shook his head. While he’d definitely had that sort of dream about his boyfriend before, this particular one was something else entirely. 

“It wasn’t a sex dream.” He muttered. 

Tweek peered through the darkness at him, clearly confused. 

“It was a nightmare.” Craig explained. 

Tweek’s eyes widened, gleaming with horror and surprise. He bolted upright, suddenly wide awake. In all the years that they’d been together, he’d never known his boyfriend to have a bad dream. 

“A nightmare?” He asked incredulously. “Are you okay, Craig?” 

Tweek himself was no stranger to nightmares, which made him all the more empathetic. His most recent bad dream was only three weeks prior, and Craig had to call him at midnight to talk him down. 

“I’m alright, babe.” Craig assured him now, bringing himself into a sitting position. “I just startled myself awake, I guess.” 

“What was the nightmare about?” Tweek asked. “Ghosts? Demons? Mr Garrison?” 

Craig smiled, extending an arm so that he could hold Tweek’s hand. 

“Nah, none of those.” Craig said. “Do you want to go back to sleep?” 

Tweek frowned. 

“No, idiot. I don’t want to go back to sleep. I want to help you feel better.” 

He set the back of his hand to Craig’s chest, searching for his pulse. 

“Craig!” He exclaimed when he found it. “Your heart is beating really fucking hard!” 

“Tweek, don’t w-“ 

“The dream must have really scared you.” 

“Tweek, just-“ 

“If we don’t talk it out now, you might end up having the same dream again.” 

Craig sighed. Tweek really wasn’t gonna let this go, was he? 

“Fine. It was about us, okay? Are you sure you want to hear it?” 

Tweek glared, and reached across his body to lightly slap Craig’s shoulder. 

“Yes, I’m sure! I’m not too much of a pussy to hear about a scary dream.” 

“If you say so.” 

Craig did his best to recollect the event’s of the nightmare, even as the details began to fade from memory. A man with a mask. Rope. A gun. The gun was the most important part, really. 

“I think it was about—someone breaking into our house? Maybe?”

“You dreamt about us owning a house together?” Tweek asked, looking endeared. 

“That really isn’t the point, Tweek.” 

“Right. Sorry! Someone broke into our house...and then?” 

“He tied us up.” 

Craig paused for a moment, hesitant to explain the next part. Tweek gave him an encouraging nod, though, and he continued.

“And he had a gun.” 

Tweek gasped softly, the way he might if he was watching a scary movie. Craig brushed his own thumb against Tweek’s in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. 

“Did he shoot you?” Tweek whispered. 

“Uh, no.” Craig admitted. “He shot you.” 

Tweek squeezed his hand tightly and groaned, throwing his head back. 

“Ugh!” He exclaimed. “That sounds fucking terrifying!” 

“I know.” Craig responded, and to his surprise he could feel his heart begin to race again. 

Tweek could apparently pick up on his increasing nerves, because his face changed from horrified to sympathetic. He curled up under the blankets and got closer, resting his head on Craig’s chest. 

“Oh, baby.” He cooed gently. “I’m okay. We’re both okay. It was just a dream.” 

Craig rolled his eyes, scoffing somewhat derisively.

“I know that it was just a dream, Tweek. I’m not stupid.” 

Tweek didn’t move from his spot, but Craig noticed that he stiffened just the slightest bit. 

“Being scared by nightmares isn’t stupid, Craig. It’s human nature.” 

Craig felt guilty. He hadn’t meant to make Tweek feel stupid for getting so upset after having nightmares. 

“That’s not what I meant, Tweek.”

“Yeah, I know. It’s fine. Just lay down, okay?” 

Craig didn’t bother with any further arguments; just let his head sink back into his pillow and listened to Tweek’s steady breathing. 

“Thanks for making me feel better, honey.” He said. 

“Anytime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY FUNNY STORY   
> you know how in the notes of the last chapter I mentioned that I’m paranoid about getting caught while making out in cars? tell me why I was in a boy’s car last week in the parking lot of our local shopping center (it was like ten pm) and a security guard walked up (I had to put my titties away real quick) and asked why the windows were so foggy and if we were okay (I WANTED TO DIE)


	22. protective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to the person who requested protective Craig!

Craig never really got bored of watching Tweek work. His nose had a way of scrunching up when he was struggling with someone, and it was quite possibly the cutest thing in the world. 

“Can I come kiss you?” Craig asked from his usual table at Tweak Bros. 

He and his boyfriend were the only two people in the store on a Friday night, and Craig was itching for attention. Tweek scowled at him, tightening his apron. 

“No.” He said sternly. “That’s so unprofessional.” 

“Is this because Kyle walked in on us kissing?” 

“Yes!”

“That was one time!” 

“It was fucking embarrassing, man!” 

Craig almost stood up from his seat to go kiss Tweek anyway, but the bell above the entry door rang as he considered it. Tweek yelped as though they really had been caught doing something. 

A guy around their age walked in, but Craig didn’t recognize him from school or anywhere else. He had the slightest bit of stubble around his chin, and Craig would be lying if he said he wasn’t attractive. 

“Hi, welcome to Tweak Bros!” Tweek squawked automatically. 

The customer nodded and smiled at him, but Craig thought he saw a hint of something suspicious in his eyes. It made his stomach curl. 

“Hey there.” The boy said to Tweek, letting his eyes scan every inch of him that he could see from behind the counter. “You’re cute, huh?” 

Craig tensed. This guy was flirting with Tweek, which meant he was definitely from out of town. Everyone from South Park knew that Tweek and Craig were bound to each other like a married couple. 

“Hi, sir.” Tweek replied, ignoring his comment. “What can I get for you?” 

“I came in here for a black coffee, but now I’ve kind of got a craving for the barista.” The man said, a smirk creeping onto his face. 

“Gah!” Tweek exclaimed. “You might not want to say that in front of my boyfriend.” 

He gestured to where Craig was sitting, and the customer followed his line of vision. Craig gave him a short wave. 

“Oh!” The customer said. “I didn’t see you there.” 

He looked at a Craig for a moment, as though assessing him, before turning back to Tweek. 

“I don’t think your boyfriend would mind if you left with me.” The customer said confidently. 

Tweek and a Craig adopted matching indignant expressions, making eye contact from over the other guy’s head. 

“Fuck off, dude.” Tweek said with a nervous chuckle. “Or I’ll just have to ask you to leave.” 

Craig smiled, assuming the interaction was over with. But instead of backing down, the man seemed to grow even more insistent. He grabbed the front of Tweek’s apron, making him gasp. 

“Hey!” Craig said sharply, leaping out of his seat without even thinking about it. 

He yanked the man off of Tweek with as much force as he could muster, shoving him away and getting in between him and Tweek. 

“He’s not worth it, honey.” Tweek muttered behind him. “You might break something.” 

If it weren’t for Tweek’s words, Craig might’ve gotten himself beaten to a pulp that night. Tweek brought him back to Earth, though, and Craig only shoved the other boy one more time. 

“Get out.” He said loudly. “And If you ever talk to my boyfriend again, I’m going to kick your ass.” 

“Jesus!” The man cried. “Maybe I’ll just go to a coffee shop where the employees aren’t such prudes.”

With that he left from the door he came in, grumbling under his breath the whole time. Craig looked at Tweek as soon as he heard the door close, using one hand to grab Tweek’s and the other to run a hand through his hair. 

“You okay, babe?” He asked gently. 

Tweek closed his eyes, savoring the relaxing sensation and smiling. 

“I’m fine, Craig.” He assured him. “That was scary for a second, but its fine. You know I could have taken him, right?” 

“Trust me, I know.” Craig said. “I just got so fucking angry. I hate seeing people treat you like shit.” 

Tweek’s smile widened, and he leaned across the counter to peck him on the lips. Craig looked at him with raised eyebrows. 

“I thought you weren’t supposed to kiss on the job?” He teased. 

“Rules are made to be broken, honey.”


	23. post fight catharis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to the commenter who suggested there be a chapter where the boys makd up after a fight ily

Standing in Craig’s bedroom and poised like two western gunmen in the midst of a standoff, Tweek and Craig were having the latest of many arguments. 

“Why are you so fucking irresponsible all the time?” Tweek demanded, crossing both arms over his chest. 

There were tears rising in his eyes, threatening to spill onto his cheeks at the drop of a hat. Craig stood in front of him, throwing his hands in the air dismissively and wondering how long this conversation was going to last. 

“You never listen to me, Craig!” Tweek exclaimed, actually stomping his feet onto the wood floor beneath him. “It’s like you don’t even care what I have to say.” 

“Maybe I don’t.” Craig snapped. 

He was obviously only saying it in his fit of anger, being difficult on purpose and doing what he knew would hurt Tweek the most. It was cruel, but he was exhausted and annoyed. 

“Craig!” Tweek whined. “Can you just talk to me like a normal person? I’m mad at you!” 

“God! Can we do this another time please? Or maybe, like, never? I’m so tired, dude.” 

“Don’t ‘dude’ me, asshole!” 

Craig groaned. Admittedly, he had fucked up, but it really wasn’t that big of deal. He’d forgotten to pick Tweek up after drama rehearsal. And yeah, Tweek has reminded him a million times, but Craig was sort of mindless about these things. 

It wasn’t really the actual forgetting that Tweek was mad about; it was more the principle of the thing. That, and the fact that Craig didn’t even care enough to listen to him explain why he was upset. 

“Tweek, just get over it!” Craig said, and his voice rose far too high. 

Tweek flinched, taking a step back toward the bedroom door. The tears in his eyes began to fall, and he sucked in an uneven breath. Craig’s eyes widened, all of the anger flooding out of his body like he had a leak. 

“Oh, hey!” He said breathlessly, rushing to Tweek. 

He hadn’t resolved his anger, but no point he wanted to make was worth seeing Tweek so upset. Hearing him cry always made Craig’s heart hurt. 

“Honey, you don’t have to cry.” He said soothingly, kissing Tweek on the temple. “I’m done fighting, okay? I’m sorry, baby. Don’t be sad.” 

Tweek’s body began to shake with sobs, and he brought both his hands up to cover his face. 

“Why are you being such a dick to me today?” He asked through the tears. 

Craig wrapped both arms around him, rocking them back and forth just the slightest bit. The motion was soothing, and he could feel Tweek begin to relax in his grip. 

“I’m sorry, Tweek.” He said honestly. “I’ve just had a bad day, okay? I failed a test, and I fought with my dad this morning.” 

“Why-?” 

Tweek took a moment to collect himself, gulping back another wave of sobs. 

“Why are you taking that out on me?” Tweek choked out. “It’s not my fault.” 

“I know.” Craig said. “I shouldn’t have been fighting with you, Tweek. I’m the one who was wrong.” 

“I fucking know you are.” Tweek replied, apparently still annoyed. “You’re such a little bitch sometimes, you know that?” 

Craig laughed a little at that and, after a second, so did Tweek. He put his arms around Craig’s waist and hugged him there. 

“I forgive you.” He mumbled, causing Craig to sigh with relief. 

“But if you forget to pick me up again I’m going to kick your ass.” He added. “And If you act like this much of an asshole afterward, I’m gonna kick your ass again.” 

He sobbed again, still releasing some residual tension. Craig kissed the top of his head, and Tweek decided not to mention that he could feel him smelling his hair. 

“I love you.” Craig said solemnly. “And I’m sorry again. 

“I love you too.” Tweek said. “Even when you’re being a fucking dick.”


	24. toothachingly fluffy but like....literally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just got a root canal, and who better to project that on to than Tweek?

Tweek whined, cradling the upper right corner of his mouth. The pain was sharp, and it was quickly becoming unbearable. 

“God, this hurts so fucking bad!” He cried, thrashing around like a child having a temper tantrum .

Tweek had been sitting with Craig on his bed all afternoon, and he’d spent most of that time complaining about his toothache. It’d started sometime last week and had gotten progressively worse. At this point, it was practically driving him crazy with pain. 

“Oh, baby.” Craig said soothingly, pushing Tweek’s messy hair out of his eyes. “Do you want me to get you something?” 

“What, like a fidget spinner?” Tweek teased. “Isn’t that your solution to all of my problems?” 

“That was so funny I almost forgot to laugh.” Craig said. “But seriously, shouldn’t you see a dentist or something if it hurts this much?” 

Tweek nodded. 

“I have an appointment for tomorrow afternoon, but I don’t know if I can hang on that long.” He said. 

“You’re such a drama queen sometimes, you know that?” 

••••  
The following evening, Tweek arrived at Craig’s bedroom door with a swollen left cheek and in a considerably better mood. 

“You had to get a root canal?” Craig asked, his voice abandoning monotony completely. 

Tweek’s dentist had performed an emergency root canal procedure on him upon seeing how damaged the nerve in his molar was, and now he was at Craig’s house and still completely numb. 

“I’m okay, honey.” Tweek assured him. “I can’t feel this side of my face at all.” 

“Isn’t that sort of a major surgery?” Craig asked worriedly, leading Tweek to his bed. 

As they sat down, he pulled him into his lap. Tweek adjusted himself, cuddling closer to him. 

“It wasn’t that big of a deal, Craig. Seriously. Basically, the doctor just removed the nerve from my tooth and sealed it. I’m going in for a follow up appointment next week.” 

Craig cringed with sympathy pains, apparently just at the idea of Tweek going under the metaphorical knife. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” He asked. “Did it hurt? I wish I could’ve been there.” 

“Why?” Tweek asked with a laugh. “To hold my hand?” 

“If you needed me to!” 

“Oh my god.” Tweek laughed again. “And you think I’m the drama queen?” 

Craig blushed, resting his chin on the top of Tweek’s head. 

“Oh, please forgive me for being worried about my boyfriend.” He mumbled, trying to sound sarcastic but just coming off as sheepish. 

“I’m just teasing you.” Tweek said sincerely. “I know you’re only worried because you love me, but it really didn’t hurt. It was just kind of uncomfortable.”

“Yeah? Well now your tooth will stop hurting, right?” 

“Yep. The dentist gave me an antibiotic that’ll help the healing process move faster.” 

“Good.” Craig said. “I really hated seeing you in pain.” 

Tweek twisted awkwardly in his seat, bending his neck back so as to give Craig a kiss on the cheek. 

“I can’t really smile when I’m this numb, but if I could I would be.”


End file.
